Bewitched
by meryl13
Summary: 2o years after Breaking Dawn the Cullen's came across a very mystical creature. And someone in the Volturi guards' past will be revealed? Well, that will be, in the later chapter! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, first of all this story is inspired by my brain :D Oh, by the way, RIZZYG2 helped me with the names XP This is for her, too.

Well, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns TWILIGHT.**

* * *

RePOV

"Hey mom!" I called. I was currently sitting on the couch.

"Yes, sweetie?" she answered.

"I'm hungry," I said back.

"Well, let' cook some spaghetti." she answered. She walked into the kitchen

"I dont want to eat, I wanna hunt." I told her before she could cook something.

"Well, let's ask the others if they want to come, okay?" She asked me, then dashed up stairs.

"EMMEEEEEEEEEETT!" My Aunt Rose shrieked. The birds actually flew out of the trees.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to!" he said. Then aunt Rose hit him at the back of his head.

"Aw." he muttered. I guess it really did hurt, because I heard a 'smack'.

"Well, I told you already not to play with your food! But you still did! Now look at me! Look at my DRESS! I look like I just murdered someone!" Aunt Rose yelled at him. She was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress that ends just above her knees. And it fitted her well.

"I'm really sorry! Can't you like buy another? Besides we have enough money to buy 20 of that." Uncle Emmett reasoned.

"THIS IS LIMITED EDITION! THEY ONLY MADE TWO OF THIS!" she said fuming.

"Then buy the other one." he said.

"I can't." Aunt rose said sadly.

"Why?" uncle Emmett said heading to my aunt.

"It's already gone! Nikki Reed bought it!" she said.

"The hollywood chick?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked me.

"Well, I kinda saw an article on the internet about what she was going to wear at the awards" I said.

"Im so gonna need to go shopping. AGAIN!" She said in an agonized voice. Not really, but more of like, exasperated.

"Yeay! Shopping!" Aunt Alice said. Of course.

"Hey! I haven't hunt!" I complained.

"Oh, right. Let's hunt first." My mom said.

"But I wanna go shopping!" Aunt Alice whined. And that is why I like hanging out with Jake and Claire.

"But I'm hungry!" I said, my tummy growling out of hunger.

"But-" she tried to reason.

"I'll come with you! But let's hunt _first_!" I complained.

"Okay." She said with dissappointment.

I called Dad, Granma, and Granpa. We headed straight to the creek.

It was Uncle Emmett's third elk and I haven't had one.

Because I was having a hard time hunting there, I decided to get back to the clearing.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _I heard _and_ smell something - something very strange.

It smelled like a half-vampire and slightly chocolatey?

Whoa! That's weird maybe I'm just hungry. _GROWL_. I'm just hungry.

_Hmm..._ The smell is close to a hi-breed like me. I was searching then I saw a girl bleeding.

"MOM! DAD! GRANDPA!" They rushed to me.

So, that's what I smell, but why does _she _smell like hi-breed-chocolate.

"What is it Renesmee?" Granpa Carlisle asked.

"There." I pointed to the girl who was lying unconciously at the bottom of the tree.

Their eyes filled with shock when they saw her.

"Edward get Nessie out of here." He commanded my dad.

"No, I'll go." I spoke first.

"Okay, Renesmee get your Aunt Alice and tell her to go get my medical bag, tell the other's to stop hunting." he told me.

I rushed through the trees.

"Aunt Alice!" I called.

"Renesmee, just tell them to stop I got it." She ran back to the mansion.

"Granma! Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper! stop hunting!" I shouted.

" es. We already stop a couple of minutes ago. Let's get back to the house." Granma Esme said.

We reached the house in a few minutes.

"Renesmee, what was the smell? And why did you call them?" Aunt Rose asked.

"It's a girl. She's b-bleeding." I said. _I was stuttering? Weird._

"Why does she smell like you?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"And chocolate?" added Uncle Emmett.

"I don't know. But she looks like she ran away from something." I said, just then I remebered how she looked like. Tattered violet gown, her arms full of blood and the necklace. It was a star of David.

"She's wearing a violet gown, full of gash." I told them.

"Hmm, Maybe she's a run away bride!" Uncle Emmett said with a happy tone.

"Emmett, first of all, NO ONE - NO ONE WEARS DARK COLORED DRESS when you're going to be married. Second, why would she end up there. There's no church near here." Aunt Rose said

"Yeah, Aunt Rose has a point. She's wearing violet. Do you think she's going to be married in that?" I told him.

"Uhm... Nessie, Rose and Emmett I'm going to tell you something, but please don't laugh or tell anyone. Please." Uncle Jasper told us.

"Okay!" We said in chorus. Smiling widely.

"Once I came across a book called _'The Witches of The Valley'_ so, being a book lover, I read it. It says that there is a hidden valley off the coast of Alaska. It's called Lempiria. Witches lived there for a very long time. They have a King and Queen. But before they will be a king or queen they have to be married. They have arrange weddings. And in their weddings brides will choose everything especially their gown. They usually use black or red. And, every princess has a necklace. It's a star of David inside a circle. Mayb-" uncle Jasper explain.

"Hey! she has the necklace you're saying!" I exclaimed. Oh gosh! Maybe she is _a_ witch!

"Maybe she is a witch!" I told them what I had just thought. I'm becoming more like my Uncle Emmett.

"Nessie, the book jasper read was fictio-" Aunt Rose explained to me, well, tried to 'cause uncle Jasper cut her off.

"Erm... the book was documentary,Rosalie. Maybe, maybe Renesmee was right!" he said brightly.

"You. Guys. Are. Freak." My aunt stated. She got up and started filing her nails. I wanted to shudder because her nails were so sharp, I bet it could sliced through the door.

"Hey! You guys are back!" Uncle Emm said. Mom appeared at the door way, holding it open.

"Hi Mom!" I greeted. I stood up and walked over her.

Suddenly, Dad entered with the girl on his arms still unconscious, then appeared Aunt Alice and Grandpa.

"Hi Dad! Hi Aunt! Hi Grandpa!" I greeted them one by one.

Mom suddenly talked, "Nessie, sweetie, do you mind setting up the guess room upstairs?" she asked.

"No, mom. I'll be glad to." I ran up the first floor turning to the very first door. I started setting up the room. Covering the bed and arranging the pillows. Mom and Dad turned up inside the bedroom.

"Mom, is she staying?" I asked.

"Yes, she is staying." Dad settled her down the bed.

* * *

Well, do you guys like it?

Tell me what you think.

If you wanna see their dresses, go to my profile the links are there. :)

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

xoxo,  
⌡aL!cε


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here I am again, updating!

thanks to emmettandroseforever for reviewing ang carlislecullen09!

Renesmee calls Esme granmom and Renee momma

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Mom, is she staying?" I asked._

_"Yes, she is staying." Dad settled her down the bed. _

"Nesmee, get up now." somebody said.

I wanted to open my eyes but I'm afraid that my dream would come true.

**_Dream:_**

**_"Mom! I don't want to marry Nahuel!" I shouted at my mom._**

**_"Nessie, you have to!" she said._**

**_"I don't want to!" I shot back._**

**_I ran out of the house. I ended up at the clearing then it all black out._**

**_End._**

It's horrible. And, it's weird. Why would I have a dream like that?

"Sweetie, get up now. Or you're gonna be late." Okay, that's my mom, waking me up.

"Okay," I slurred.

Heading to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and stripped my clothes off.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. _I chanted myself again and again.

I turn the shower off and walk towards the sink to brush my teeth.

"Nessie!" aunt Alice said in a tuneful said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm gonna put your clothes on your bed, okay? Come to my room after." she said. Like always.

Hmm…… _What did Aunt Alice pick for me today?_ I thought.

I exited the bathroom and found a velvet top with matching crop black skinny jeans. And at the bottom side of my bed are black Jimmy Choo high heels.

I put it on in a vampire speed.

I got out of my room and went to my Aunt's.

I knocked. Then Aunt Rose opened it.

"Hey guys! Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"They went out to buy foods." Aunt Alice said. Why? We have enough food for me and Jacob. Okay, maybe just for me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I saw that the girl will wake up in exactly 30 minutes and 42 seconds." she said brightly.

"Oh, really?" I asked. Is she really going to wake up. Yeay! Okay, now I sound like my Aunt Alice when she's excited.

"Yep!" Aunt Alice said with a pop at the end.

"Can I stay?" I asked, more like plead.

"Sorry Nessie, you can't. You have school. By the way, your breakfasts is served by-now." She said exactly when granma called me.

"Nessie! Your breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Please Aunt!' I begged her, giving her my puppy-pout.

"Uhm. Must resist!" she said

"Please!" I pleaded to her.

"No, Nessie. You're a bad girl, trying to ditch classes." she replied

"But-" Mom cut me off by dragging me down stairs.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Eat, and then your dad will drop you off your school." she said calmly.

_This isn't fair! They can all see her wake up but me! _I thought.

"Renesmee, you'll see her later when you get back, okay? And Rob and Jack are going back to us." my dad said, smiling at me.

"What? They're going back? Yeay!" I said finishing my food. My new uncles are coming! And staying!

"Yes. They are. But please behave yourselves." Dad said getting the keys to the car.

EPOV

_"No! I won't! I'm not some stupid person who would do whatever you want!"_ is the girl dreaming?

_"I'm not gonna marry him!" she said again._

_"For pete's sake I'm just 13! And you want me to marry that warlock of a loser?"_ she said in her dream fuming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted. Then I heard a _thud._ We all run up to her room.

I saw her on the floor. I left her on the bed last night, right?

_Edward, have you heard her thoughts?_ Carlisle thought.

"Yes." I told him.

"Where am I?" the girl asked when she opened her eyes, getting off the floor.

"We're the Cullens." Carlisle told her.

"Uhm. Okay. Can I ask a favor?" she asked Carlisle.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I use your bathroom? I'll just gonna clean up. And how long can I stay here?" She asked fiddling with her thumbs.

"Yes, you can use the bathroom. Edward, will you show her the way to the bathroom? And you can stay here as long as you want. But can I ask?" He explained.

"Thanks. What's you questioning Mr. - ?" she asked him.

"It's Carlisle. Did you run away from something? Is there anybody looking for you?" He asked the girl.

"Okay,. I did run away. But," she said quickly the last part. "I really needed to. I'll explain later if you don't mind. I look like I was mauled by a bear and a lion." _well, I was mauled by a bear actually. Good thing I have cool powers which I don't know how to use right_. She the last part in her thought. She's a hi-breed like my daughter.

"The way is here...erm?" I pointed the way towards the bathroom inside the guest room. I wanted to call her by her name but I didn't know it.

"It's Amber, Meryl Amber Chantal Silver. But, you can call me Amber or Em" she said.

_Wow. That is one long name. But I'm glad she settled for the shortcut._ Carlisle thought.

"Amber, this room has a bathroom. You can use it." I told her, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" she said brightly.

"We're finally home!" Somebody said. And it was who I thought it was.

APOV(Amber)

Wow. Did I just say my whole freaking name to them?

At least they didn't laugh.

_Okay, I was still wearing the stupid wedding dress. I need to change to my casual clothes. _I thought to myself.

Now, I have to picture the dress to make it appear.

Now, I'm clean. I was wearing a black long sleeved dress with a hood that has blue in the middle.

Suddenly, the door banged open. "AH!"

* * *

Sorry, gotta go!

But I promise I will update tomorrow or the other day!  
please REVIEW!

please!  
please!  
please!  
please!  
with cherries, strawberries and rainbow sprinkles on top!

PLEASE! REVIEW!

thanks!

xoxo,

jAL!cε


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, an update from me! Please review, thanksies! _(Sorry for this, chapter confusion, I uploaded the wrong one)_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Suddenly, the door banged open. "AH!"_

"Hey! Who are you? And why are you here?" I asked a pixie-like girl who was wearing a short dress with white leggings and black flats.

"Uh, I'm Alice. And I should be the one asking you that question but I won't 'coz your pretty! But not in that dress!" she pulled me out then drag me to the other room. _Great, just great I'm in a house full of vampire. Wait, why do they have topaz-gold-ish eyes?_

"Wait there." She pointed to the bed. _Okay, awkward much, they are vampires for Pete's sake! Why do they have beds?_

"Okay," I said lightly.

"Okay, change in this and this!" She said cheerfully then threw me a fitted black jeans and a white camisole with a black vest.

"What is this?" I asked her. "Well, that's a skinny jean," she pointed to the black fitted pants; oh they call it 'skinny jeans'. "And those are camisole and vest" she said.

"I mean what is this for? I am dressed. See?" I said pointing to myself.

"No, you need to change. Now go!" she said, shoving me in the bathroom. _Should I wear this?_

"You would wear that! And no changing my mind 'coz that's not gonna happen so change!" she shouted. _Gosh, does she read minds? I thought she can only see the future. _I change into the clothes she gave me and got out of the bathroom.

"Hmm, you're tall. But, you still have to wear this! It makes a statement!" She threw some silver high heels at me.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my left arm. "Oops! Sorry." she said apologetically.

**RoPOV  
**(Rob's POV. He's one of the new characters. Sorry, if you don't like him. =[ )

"Where is my favorite niece?" Jack yelled through the house.

"Jack she's our one and only niece." I told him

"I know." He said.

"Hi dears!" Mom said.

"Hi mom!" We hugged her.

"Jack please don't shout we have a guest." she told Jack.

"Yes, mom. But who is our guest?" He asked.

"Well, long story maybe _she'll _tell us when she's ready." she said. '_She'_?

"Mom, are you cooking something like chocolate?" I asked.

"No Rob. Why?" she told me.

"I smell something like half Renesmee and half chocolaty?" I told her. I like the sweet smell of chocolates even though I couldn't eat them anymore.

"That's our guest." Mom told us.

"Huh? We have a chocolate man for our guest?" Jack asked. Okay one thing I am annoyed about him is his Emmett-like humor.

"No, Jack. But she's something more mystical than us." she explained.

"Well, put your bags down in your room. And no playing tag with Renesmee around the house, okay?" she reminded.

"Yes, mom." we replied.

I passed by the very first room, the smell seems to grew stronger. I keep walking towards the end of the hall where my room is. The smell ended in front of Alice's room.

I reached my room. _Edward where are you? Are you 'busy'?_ I thought.

My cellphone buzzed.

_To: Rob_

_From: Edward_

_No. I am not 'busy'. And wow I'm surprised Tanya is not with you :]_

I quickly replied.

_Re:_

_Oh, ookay. And no! Tanya isn't one of my favorite person in the world and you know that._

I shuddered at the thought of Tanya here. I can feel my hair standing up at the back of my neck when I thought of Tanya's name.

_Flashback:_

_I was visiting the __Denali__ coven when Tanya entered my room._

_"Hey Rob." Tanya said, trying to be seductive._

_"Hey Tanya." I said._

_"Are you doing something?" she said innocently crouching down my bed._

_"Uh. No I'm not." I said._

_"Well, do you wanna have some 'fun'" she said winking at me. Then the next thing I knew Tanya was kissing me! Well, more like raping my lips with hers!_

_End of Flashback_

That's why I went home.

My phone buzzed again.

_Re:_

_Your thoughts about your vacation at __Denali__ was priceless! :P_

Oh, the mind reading jerk was listening to my thoughts!

_Re:_

_It's not funny you know. It's traumatic! Please leave me alone! And stop raping my mind!_

"Guys! Get down here in the living room, now!" Alice shouted even if it's not necessary. I ran down but stopped at my tracks when I saw an angel like creature with beautiful violet eyes that has gold rings around.

"Hey _Rob_!" Alice sang while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Why?" I said.

"You're drooling dude!" Emmett laughed.

"Huh? What?" I said wiping my mouth.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Chill bro! Remember we have a guest!" He told me. then Jasper calmed us down.

"So, we're gonna have a friend staying over for a while. Please be polite and don't do something unintelligent." Carlisle said.

"Well, you can now introduce yourself." Alice said to the fallen angel.

"Uh. I'm Amber. You can call me either Amber or Em." she said.

APOV (Amber)

"Where did you get the 'Em' name if your name is Amber?" The brawny one asked.

"Well. Can I ask your names first? I mean your whole name, if you guys don't mind." I said.

"Well, I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but you will call me Alice. And this is my husband Jasper Whitlock Hale or just Jasper." Alice said gesturing to the honey-blonde boy.

"I'm Rosalie Lilian Hale and this is my husband Emmett McCarty Cullen. You will call me Rosalie or Rose and you will call him Emmett" The blonde girl said pointing to the bulky one.

"Hey! Why don't I get to introduce myself!" he complained.

"Emmett shut up. By the way I'm Bella Marie Swan Cullen and that is my husband Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Call me Bella and him, Edward" the brunette one said pointing at the bronze haired boy.

"Correction. Her whole name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" he said.

"I'm Esme Anne Cullen, my husband Carlisle Cullen, my two sons; Clark Robert Thomas Cullen and Peter Jack Lutz Cullen. You can call me Esme, call him Carlisle, Rob and Jack." the woman with caramel hair gestures to the blonde who introduced himself to me earlier, and to the dirty blonde with dark brown streaks and lastly to the dark haired boy.

"Well, my name is," I paused for minute, I was thinking if I really should tell them my whole name. "It's Meryl Chantal Amber Silver van deur Woodsen Blakewood." I said quickly. They just stared at me. And I think staring is not good.

"Aw, you're name is so cute! It's just a little too long." Alice jumped at me.

"Uh. Thank you." I said.

"I'm home!" shouted the bronze haired girl with big brown eyes.

"Renesmee!" shouted Emmett, and Jack.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Rob!"

"I missed you two!" the girl said

"Renesmee!" Rob and Jack said, running to her. They hugged each other. _Aw, that was sweet of them to their niece._

_"_Hey! You're awake!" She said. The she run to me and hugged me.

"Ow, thanks, uh-" Was my only reply to her enthusiasm. "It's Renesmee or you can call me Nessie!" she smiling to me.

"Okay, Renesmee. I'm Amberl!" I hugged her back the some pictures of me, Alice, Rose and her in a place full of clothes.

"Oh! Not only you smell a little stronger like me but what is up with the pictures?" I asked surprised.

"Well, let's sit down so we can explain everything to you." Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said sitting down.

They just explained everything, as in everything to me! First Carlisle is the oldest and the father figure of their clan. He's a doctor at the local hospital. They are vegetarian vampire, they only eat animal bloods. Edward was the second oldest, he can read minds. He's hometown was Chicago. Third was Esme their mother figure. She was from Ohio and born in 1895. Fourth was Rosalie she is Emmett's wife. She was New York and born in 1915. Fifth was Emmett Rosalie's husband. He's from Tennessee and he's also born in 1915. Then sixth was Alice and Jasper. They came to the Cullen's, already as vampires. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel the others emotion and can manipulate it. Then Bella and Renesmee. Bella was human when she met Edward, they fell in love got married then came Renesmee causing Bella to be turned into a vampire. Bella's werewolf friend named Jacob - who Edward hates so much - imprinted on Renesmee. Imprinting means like falling in love with your soul mate when you meet them, as they explained. Lastly, Jack and Rob. Jack was from Connecticut and born in 1945 he was turned into a vampire at the age of 18 when he was wandering around after the war. Rob was from New Hampshire. Born in 1972 and turned into a vampire when he was 18. The Cullen's found him. He was a nomad.

"Oh, your lives are so much interesting than mine! I wish you guys are my family." _I miss my mom, dad and siblings. _I sighed as they giggled and chuckled.

"Hmm, we wanna hear your story." Rosalie said.

"Well, I was born 1992 at the Valley of witches or _'Lempiria'._ I have two younger siblings and they're twins." I explained then Emmett raised his hand up.

"Ooh! What is you siblings' name? I bet their as long as yours!" he asked.

"My sister is Franchesca Isabella Ann Silver van deur Woodsen Blakewood and my brother is John Richard van deur Woodsen Blakewood. The name Silver is one of our given names. My mom's name is Shyla Marie Silver van deur Woodsen." I said.

"Ha! Told you Rose it wasn't documentary!" Jasper bragged.

"Okay, okay. No need to brag." Rose told him.

"You may continue your story let her finish her story before asking." Carlisle said.

"Well, my dad is Charles Harry Blakewood, he's a vampire who loves my witch mom - who is a vampire now, too - so much more than his life - or should I say existence? Well, I have an evil Auntie. She says I'm destined to be a princess that's why she gave me this necklace." showing them my necklace. "She has two kids who are twins. But unfortunately they're dead as she put it. My aunt and mom have immortal lives, too like my Dad. She says a princess must me married to be a queen. Since I was 10 I have tried many ways to run away. First I ran away with my siblings but it didn't work out because I went home with my brother sick. And I have many more experiences. One day my aunt arrange a crazy wedding for me with the, uh, the witless warlock named Cedric James. So, I ran away. And I guess you found me. And now I'm here in front of you telling my life story." I sighed.

_I miss my family and my friends. Edward, I know you can hear me. Please don't tell anybody about what runs through my mind. I would really appreciate it. _I thought looking at him and he nodded.

"Well, that's my boring life." _I'm hungry._ My stomach growled as soon as I thought that.

"Well, I'm hungry, too. Let's order pizza!" Renesmee shouted.

RePOV

"Wow! That was good for a human food!" I said.

"Huh?" Amber said.

"Uh. Don't you hunt human or animals?" I asked her.

"No. Me and my family eat human food. Well, it's just me and my half-half siblings. But still." she said confused.

"Don't you feel like your throat is burning when you smell something like blood. Don't your parents hunt for blood?" Now I'm confused, too.

"Well, like you they drink animal blood as often but sometimes they feed on human. And I haven't smell blood since the day I was born." she scrunched her nose on the last part.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you wanna taste animal blood later this week?" I asked her.

"Uh, what does it taste like?" she asked.

"Well, it tastes better than food. And my school ends on Friday!" I said cheerfully. _Gosh, I'm so happy my school days end on Friday. I can teach her so many things and bring her to the first beach and introduce her to the boys!_

"Well, if you're not busy, I guess I can join you." she said.

"Amber! Nessie! Get dressed we're going to the mall and shop for Amber's clothes!" Aunt Alice said. Maybe my uncles can join us.

"Aunt Alice can the boys join us?" I asked.

"Yes. Get dressed I'll call them."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chappy!

xoxo,  
⌡aL!cε


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before I forget. **THIS FANFIC STORY IS DEDICATED TO RIZZYG2 OR IZZY**. And a lot of new characters will be on. That's all thank you. :)

Here you go!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Meryl! Nessie! Get dressed we're going to the mall and shop for Meryl's clothes!" Aunt Alice said. Maybe my uncles can join us._

_"Aunt Alice can the boys join us?" I asked._

_"Yes. Get dressed I'll call them."_

RPOV(Rob)

_Hmm. What can I do with my powers._

"Well, Rob you can go to Volturi if you want. I'm sure Aro with be very, _very_ glad." Edward said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Stupid mind-raping-jerk!" I shouted.

"Rob, language please and Edward please give you brother some space." Esme said.

"Yes mom!" we both responded.

"Rob!" Alice said. Banging my door open.

"What happened Alice?" I said, getting up.

"Get dressed we're going out! NOW!" she said then went down.

"Uh-Renesmee, please don't make me wear that! Please!" I heard someone from the other room.

"But, you have to!" Renesmee was talking to _her._

"But-" Meryl said.

"No buts! Wear this!" Alice said cheerfully. '_Wonder why she's so cheerful today?_

_What will I wear?_ I asked my self. In the end I end up in dark blue button down shirt and my dark washed pants.

MPOV

_Ugh! Why me? But I have to admit it looks good on me._ I was wearing a black cotton dress that reached my knees. While Renesmee was wearing a mousse colored dress.

"Meryl, can you take off you necklace?" Nessie asked.

"Sadly, no. Why?" I asked her.

"Well, if you can take off your necklace you can wear this earring. But don't worry you look good without this." she said dancing across the room, happily.

"Oh, thank you." I said. We went down to find Alice, Jasper, Jack, Rob and a not familiar face.

"Oh, sorry. This is Jacob." Jasper said.

"Oh, okay." I said. _So that was Bella's friend who 'imprinted' on Renesmee._

"You're Meryl, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." We shook hands. I realize that Alice was wearing a cream colored dress that ends on her mid-thigh. And Jasper was Black shirt and jeans, Jack was wearing a green shirt, Rob in a dark blue button down and dark jeans and Jacob was wearing trousers and brown.

"Hey Jake!" Renesmee greeted then hug Jacob.

"Let's go guys!" Alice tugged Jasper hand. We can't all fit in Alice's Porsche so they forced me to ride with the one and only Rob. He has a blue convertible car.

"Wow. Nice car." I said.

"Thanks. This Bentley is my favorite. And it runs pretty fast, too." He told me opening my car door.

"Oh, thanks."

"My pleasure." he said, then pulled down the roof.

"Alice, where are we going?" He called.

"To the mall of course. Meet you at Seattle!" The Alice sped away.

"So, do you mind if I ask you few questions?" I asked.

"Uh-yeah, of course." He said.

"Well, thank you." I said.

"Why don't we play 20 questions."

"What is that?"

"We just ask each other. We have 20 questions each."

"Oh, okay." Was my smart answer.

"Who goes first?" He asked me.

"You, and you just loss one question!" I teased him.

"Ha-ha. Funny. But ask away!" he said looking at me.

"Well, I want to know why you're not with them when Renesmee found me."

"I went to visit some of our friends in Denali." he answered.

"Oh, is it still my turn or is it yours?" I asked him.

"It's mine. So, how did you end up in the clearing?"

"Well, as I said I ran away but my powers did not work well. That's why I end up in your so called clearing." I explained.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Well, as you see I'm physically 16 but I'm 18." I explained.

"Oh," was all he said.

"You, how old are you?" I asked him.

"Physically 18 but I'm 37." he said..

"Oh, you can be my dad! But my dad is almost 150, but his physically 30!" I told him.

"Yeah, right." he said flashing a smile. _Oh, how gorgeous. Oops, did I just thought of that? Uh, yes. Why am I talking to myself?_

"Hello? Earth to Amber!" He waved a hand. _Gosh, did I stair? Oh no!_

"Oh, uh- sorry. Where were we?" I asked.

"It's your turn to ask." he said.

"Well, what's your favorite musical instrument?" I asked him.

"Well, I only play violin, guitar and piano. But I have to say violin." He informed.

"Oh." _Nice, he plays piano, guitar and violin. Me - nothing!_ I thought.

"You?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh. Nothing." I said shyly.

"Would you like me to teach you?" _he asked me. Oh my gosh! He's gonna teach me!_

"Uh. yeah. That question count on your 20!" I smiled.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" he mock-whined.

We continue asking each other questions in our 3-hour drive to Seattle. We found out many things about each other; like our favorite books, colors, quotes, writers and many more.

"Hey, here we are. Alice's sanctuary. The Mall." He pointed to the big building.

"Nice! But, it's so big. Uh- what will you do if I get lost?" I asked him.

RPOV(Rob's)

The happiest 3-hour drive of my existence. But, unfortunately it ended. A little too fast.

"Nice! But, it's so big. Uh- what will you do if I get lost?" she asked.

"Of course I would find you. I promise." _Even if takes all my life. _I told her, well, not the last part

"Oh, okay. But I assure you, I'll try not to get lost, 'kay?" she said. The little gems in her necklace turned into the color of red from its original transparent self.

"What happen to your necklace?" I asked.

"What? What happen?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down. But it turned red." I grab her arm and towed her to the parking elevator.

"Dang! It can't be broken!" she said as she took her necklace off.

"Why is it so important?" We reached the top floor parking where I'm sure Alice would park. No one else parks on that floor because it's the farthest.

"Why? You ask me why?" then she ran away. _Okay, I made my angel mad! What am I going to do?_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I said chasing her.

"Come back! Hey!" I called then she's nowhere in sight. "Damn!" was all I could say. I just lost my angel.

"Please show yourself to me now! I am really, really, really SORRY! Please!" I shouted like an idiot.

My phone buzz. Someone's calling.

"Hello." I said.

"Idiot! Why did you let her out of your sight! Ugh!" Alice shouted on the phone.

"I didn't mean to! Alice, just tell me where I could find her!" I said running around the parking.

"I can't see anything! Do you realize that she's a half-half?" she screeched. _First, my angel and now I made the little pixie mad._

"I can't think of anything! But I promise her that-" I was cut off by a loud scream coming from the other side of the parking. I saw glimpse of a long black cloak and girl hanging from it's shoulder's.

"Hey!" I called. But the figure didn't turn around. I ran after it then it disappeared.

"Alice! 'you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, who was screaming?" she asked then her car turn up. She quickly got out of the car.

"Alice! I-I saw a dark cloak figure with a girl hanging from its shoulders!" I ran to the place where I heard the scream.

"Rob! Wait up! Look at this!" she shouted then gave me a piece of paper.

_To her companion:_

_Don't think about finding the princess, or you and your family will be in danger. The princess will be fine. Don't worry I'm sure she'll be happy with someone else than you. She says that she knows you'll never find her but she wants you to be in peace forever with your family._

_Long Live Queen Sierra!_

"Jasper! The book! Where is the book?" I asked.

JPOV(Jasper)

"Rob, I'm not sure but I remember the last time I read it, it's in my study, under my table." I told him. Poor Rob, he just met his mate then whoosh! She's nowhere to be found. Sadness waved off from him to me.

"Uncle Jasper! What happen to Uncle Rob? Where's Amber?" Renesmee asked me, she's feeling sad, too.

"I-we still don't know. Let's just head back home, okay?"I told her.

I took the Bentley home as Alice drove the others home.

"Rob, here's the book." Edward tossed the book at Rob. He opened the book and started reading.

It has been hours since Rob started to read the book he's nearly finished. He used a map to locate - I think - Amber's location. While Alice helped me remember the things I read from the book.

"I know how to get to her." Rob said as he stood up. He grabbed a paper and started to sketch something.

We - as in all of us even Jacob was here - gathered around him. "The Lempiria is a hidden Island. It's near Diomede Island in the Bering Sea. We only have one problem." He pointed to the location on the map.

"We don't have a witch with us." he said. This is the first time we all see Rob so serious. He's the funny kind of guy.

"Don't worry dude we'll find a way." Emmett said tapping Rob's shoulder.

The night had passed. We are all quiet even Emmett is serious. All of us where in our own room.

I smell something familiar. I smell - "Amber!" I shouted. Alice quickly got out of the room and sped down the stairs. I ran after her.

"Who are you?" I heard Alice asked.

"I-I. How do I say this? I'm Izzy, Amber's sister. She sent me here." She explained as her eyes wondered around.

"Oh! Your her sister! You're Franchesca Isabella Ann Silver van deur Woodsen Blakewood!" Alice shouted then hugged the girl with green eyes. She has the same black hair as her sister but she's little shorter.

"Oh, sorry. This is my husband, Jasper." Alice said. I held out my hand then she shook it.

"Uh, she wants to clear some things. Can you call the others? I just snuck out. I'm supposed to be with her preparing the wedding." she said.

IPOV(Izzy's)

Two vampires came down to talk to me. I like them. Then the others started showing up.

_Wow. They're all inhumanly beautiful like my father. Especially the dark-haired boy whose hair was side swept. sigh._

"Ehem." someone cleared out their throat I turned and saw the tall boy who, I assume Edward as my sister described to be. _He's cute, too! But the other has something that makes my heart beat fast._

"Uh. Sorry. Well, my sister, Amber or as she wishes to be called, Meryl send me here to clear things up. You will each receive a letter. I will wait for you to finish each. Please understand that I just snuck out. So, as soon as I give you the letters read them. That's all thank you." I explained.

"First up, Alice and Jasper, this is yours. Then, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose. Renesmee and Jacob, Edward and Bella, Jack. And Lastly Rob." I called.

They got each of their letters and started reading.

* * *

'til here! Sorry for the fast paced plot. =(  
But I assure you guys it's not even close the half of the whole story.

wait, if you wanna see the dresses the links are on my profile  
Please review! I'll give you cyber cookies!

xoxo,

⌡aL!cε

**V  
V  
V**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Izzy's back! That's why I'm updating!

* * *

_Previously:_

_IPOV(Izzy's)_

_"First up, Alice and Jasper. This is yours. Then, Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rose. Renesmee and Jacob. Edward and Bella. Jack. and Lastly Rob." I called._

_They got each of their letters and started reading._

"So, we're finished reading. May I ask what are we gonna do after we read it?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that was fast. You have two options; write a letter back or you can go with me." I explained.

"Huh?" Was all they said to me.

"Uh. I didn't mean to. Ugh!" I said.

"I will come with you." Rob said.

"Me, too!" said the little pixie. Edward, the cute one, chuckled lightly.

"Me, too!" said the beautiful blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go, too." said the brunette.

"I'm going with you, sweetie." Esme – I'm guessing – said.

"If the girls are going, we're going to!" said the big brawny man.

"Sorry, kids. I'm going to stay here. I will help you in anyway that is possible." then I remember what Amber gave. She gave me a small compact, which you can use as communication from here to our home land.

_Flashback:_

_"Izzy! Izzy!" Amber woke me up._

_"What?" I groaned._

_"I need your help. And be quiet!" I look through my window and saw that the sun was just about to rise._

_"What do you need." I asked her._

_"Well, remember. I ran away. I just got back because David kidnapped me back here. Well, I'll transport you to the house I've been staying. Give this letters to them and tell them that if they want to write back they can. Or they can just talk to me here." she showed we the compact which has a very complicated writings._

_"What is this?" I asked._

_"That's a compact you can just open it and it'll automatically contact mine. See?" she showed me the other._

_"Oh, wait what about Auntie Sierra? She told me to help you up with your wedding." I told her. Poor Amber. Our Aunt wants her to marry the stupid witch boy. But, I know how to help her._

_"Hey! Why are you smiling evilly?" she asked me._

_"Nothing. I'll just clean up then you can bring me to them." I told her, getting up from the bed._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, that is going to be handy." said Edward.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Sorry, I have to explain some things to you. First, I can read minds. Second, Alice can see the future. Third, Jasper can manipulate and feel your emotions." He explained.

"Oh," was my smart answer. "So, you must have heard my thoughts earlier? Please keep it a secret." I begged him.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll keep it." he said. I sighed. "Thanks" I said smiling to him.

JPOV(Jack's)

_Wow. She looks like Amber but I think she's prettier. Except she has deep green eyes that shines in the light._

"Dude, stop staring. Are you and Rob brothers? What is with all the staring?" Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up." I said giving him a death glare.

"If looks could kill." He muttered low. Then I realized that all was quiet except for me and Emmett.

"Wow. Jacob is quiet for a minute there! That is one heck of a record!" Emmett boomed.

"So, Mr. Cullen this is the compact. If you want to try it you can just open it Amber will appear on the mirror." She said.

"Thank you. And you can just call Carlisle." He said reaching out for it.

"Oh, that's no problem Carlisle." She said.

Carlisle opened it. There was a noise. A rippling noise.

"Uh. Izzy? 'You there?" someone said.

"Amber!" Esme siad.

"Oh, Esme, Carlisle! I missed you all so much!" She said.

"Amber! we missed you, too dear." Esme said.

"Yeay! Amber! I missed you!" Alice cheered.

"I missed you, too! I-is he there?" she asked. What does she mean by _"he"? _

"Yeah, wanna talk to him?" Alice asked her.

"Uh, can we talk in private? Please Alice!" she begged Alice.

"Aahmm.." Alice said jokingly.

"Please? I promise to call you everyday after this." she said.

"Okay!" Alice said shoving everyone - except Rob - outside.

"Good luck, bro!" I said to Rob.

RPOV(Rob's)

"Hey Rob. How's the letter? Good enough for a Romeo and Juliet fan?" Amber said.

"Uh. No." I said in a serious voice.

"Oh, okay." She said. Disappointment in her voice was visible.

"I was just joking. Don't be sad, I like it. But I would like it better if you were here." I told her.

"Well, yeah. But we can still communicate." She said.

"Well, I guess you don't know the surprise." I said. After what she said, I realize she didn't know we're going to get her. Izzy must have kept her plan from her sister.

"Huh? What surprise?" She asked.

"That's a secret." I told her.

"_Well, I guess this is the first and last time I'll say this to the boy I love_," I guess my power is coming in handy. _Wait, yes! I touched her hand yesterday! That's why I can hear her thoughts. For now. But why is it the first and the last time?_

"Rob, I-I just want to say what I rea-really feel about you." she stuttered out. I wish she just say it. _Well, I should be brave._

"I love you." What? Did I just say that?

"Uh. Me, too." she said shyly. Her necklace glow in some kind of pinkish color like the sudden color of her cheeks.

"What 'you, too'?" I asked her._ Now, I gotcha._

"I-I...............love you." she said. Her face became pinker than I've ever seen.

"But why is it the last time you'll ever say it?" I asked.

"Pardon?" she said.

"I can read your mind for a period of time." I explained.

"Oh, I- y-yes this is going to be the last time." she said, her voice was filled with sadness.

"Why?" I asked her. I saw something glisten on her cheeks.

"I'm," there was a long pause."g-going to be married the day after t-tomorrow." she said breaking into tears.

"What?" The words she said can't sink in.

"I'm so sorry." she said, still crying.

"No. Please don't do this." I pleaded to her. If vampires could cry, I would be crying right now.

"I-I can't. My aunt, she knows you, she knows everything about you and your family. I can't put you in danger." she sobbed harder.

"Please, don't do this. I thought you loved me?" I can't take this anymore.

"Sorry. I l-love you that's why I want to save you. I-" I wanted to comfort her but I can't after what she said.

"No, I don't care what she would do to me. Please listen to me." I want to be mad at her. But I can't.

"I'm sorry and I- take care." Then the mirror blacked-out. I just let it slipped through my hand.

"Rob! What happened?" Alice shouted as she entered the room.

"Alice, let's give him time alone." Edward towed her outside. _Thank you, Edward. _

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Alice asked Edward.

"Let's just wait for him to explain." He told her.

Well, that's all for now.

Izzy, this is for your recovery! XD

If you don't like my story, just say you don't like it.

lovelots,

jalice


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another update! Well, read my other stories! :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. That's why I'm here in fanfic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_RPOV(Rob)_

_"No, I don't care what she would do to me. Please listen to me." I want to be mad at her. But I can't._

_"I'm sorry and I- take care." Then the mirror blacked-out. I just let it slipped through my hand._

_"Rob! What happened?" __Alice__ shouted as she entered the room._

_"__Alice__, let's give him time alone." Edward towed her outside. Thank you, Edward. _

_"Edward, what happened?" I heard __Alice__ asked Edward._

_"Let's just wait for him to explain." He told her._

I was hurt. After what she said she's living me just for my safety? I told her I would risk my life for her. But, no she still refuse. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I should have confessed to her the day we met. I should have told her that I-. Even if it hurts to think of it. But, I love her. I can't afford losing her just because she wants me safe. That's absurd.

EPOV(Edward)

Rob was really hurt after what happen. It's like a flashback but Rob's situation is harder than mine. He loves her so much and I know Amber loves him so much, too.

"Edward, what's wrong?" my lovely wife asked me.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"I know it's not nothing. You've been quiet for quite a while now. It's Rob isn't it?" she asked worried.

"Yes, love. He loves her very dearly and she loves him that way, too. It's just all so complicated." I explained to her caressing her cheeks.

"Edward, Izzy might be able to help us. Earlier she mentioned about going to Amber, remember? Maybe we can still make it. If we're going to rescue Amber we should go now." she told resting her face on my chest.

"You're right, love. Let's go get her." I said then she stood up. She walked out of the room, probably looking for Izzy.

I hear the two of them talked. In a few minutes we were leaving. Carlisle, Esme and Nessie aren't coming with us. They're still trying to contact Amber and Nessie has school. We rode the plane then the boat. It wasn't that long. At some point when we were in the middle of the ocean I saw something glow on Izzy wrist. It was a bracelet with beads and a pendant like Amber's necklace. Star of David. She whispered something that goes 'alohomora reducto' in a second the water set aside creating a black-hole like entrance which we were drowned into.

"That was..........." I said dizzily not finishing my sentence as Emmett boomed. "AWESOME!"

"Er... can you keep it low?" Izzy looked at him. "Oh, sorry." Emmett muttered.

"Xhonophulous!" Izzy said then in a fraction of minute we were all....invisible? Except for Izzy who was still visible.

"Uh, sorry about this but I can't let anyone see you so quiet down and don't talk unless necessary, is that clear?" she asked us. "Now, follow me." she said then walked through the trees.

"Salvio hexia." she said in low voice then she glowed for a second. Emmett, is so amazed he's been thinking about it.

"Uh, Izzy? What is that spell for?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it's a protection spell from all kinds of hexes." she said then I saw something glisten at the end of the path.

"Dang! Someone's coming" Izzy hissed in a low voice. "Xhonophulous!" she disappeared, too.

"I think I heard someone here. It sounded like Izzy!" a girl with a black wavy hair said to a boy who has a short hair.

"Exylle! Matty!" Izzy said. "Recanto!" she said then appeared quickly.

"Oh, Izzy!" they said then hugged her. They all look so happy.

"Amber sent us to look for you!" the girl said.

"Yep, she's so worried that you haven't got back." the boy said.

"Oh, well I'm back lets get home!" she said the pulled the two with her.

"Ehem!" Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh! Sorry! Recanto!" she cast another spell then we all appeared.

"Thank you." Alice said. _Oh, who's that cutie? Hmm. Maybe I'll ask Izzy to introduce me to him_. Exylle - I assume and hope - thought.

"Uh. Izzy. Who are they?" Matty asked.

"Oh, they're mine and my sister's friend. This Edward _and_ Bella. Alice _and_ Jasper. Rosalie _and_ Emmett." she said pointing to each of us and emphasizing the word '_and_'.

_Who is that beautiful girl? So gorgeous and perfect. Blonde and long-legged. WOW. _Matty thought looking rather drooling over Rose. I smirked and they all looked at me.

"Nothing." I said. I felt Rosalie glared at me.

"I'll tell you later." I told her.

APOV(Alice)

We walked for about an hour through the thick forest. We met some kind of animals. But not your average animals. We saw a phoenix with red and gold feathers. A talking squirrel and a bunny, with wings. I told you, they're not some normal kind of animals.

We reached a big, old looking castle. We entered using the back door. Yes, it does have a back door.

"Here we are. But we need to get to Amber faster. Let's run upstairs, follow me." she pointed to us. "And you two, use your wands." she said at the two witches.

"Here's my room," she pointed to a big door on the west. "This is our brother's room," she pointed to the door on the east door. "And lastly my sister's room. A.K.A. Amber's room. Wait." She pointed to the biggest double door in the center. Then she cast another spell making us invisible. "Keep quiet." she said then head to the biggest door. But before we entered I heard a soft sobbing.

"Amber." Izzy said. We all look at the direction she's looking. There was a lump under the thick quilt. That's where the sobbing came from.

"Izzy, thanks for doing the favor. But please live me alone for a minute." the voice from under the quilt said.

"Amber, you don't understand. Just- please get out of your bed. That is a very rude thing to do when your visitors are waiting." Izzy said as she walked towards the big bed. Then she pulled the cover down on the floor revealing a figure curled up. Dressed in an aqua blue satin gown.

"Ugh! Go away!" she said irritated. Emmett - being Emmett - laughed.

"Huh?" Amber asked.

"Ow." Izzy smiled at her sister innocently.

"Franchesca Isabella Ann Silver van deur Woodsen Blakewood!" Amber shouted, madly. Then she chased Izzy around the room.

"Oh, I'm dead. Please let me explain!" she said running around away from her now mad sister. Then we heard a sudden _tug! _We looked around then saw Amber getting up from the floor.

"Ow. You are so dead." she said menacingly. I never thought that she could be that scary.

We all started laughing but she still chased Izzy around. "Oh dang! Stop laughing so loud Emmett we're going to get caught!" Izzy yelled quietly.

"Silencio!" Amber cast. Suddenly Emmett's booming laugh disappeared. I tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth. Oh, she must have used a spell that quiets the target immediately.

"Recanto!" Izzy said we all appeared out of thin air. I waved my hands infront of Amber when she ran infront of me. "Oh, right. Ettio kavovi!" she said. Nothing happened until Emmett started talking.

"Wow, that is so cool! I wanna do that, too! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Emmett is a 5-year old in a body of a 20-year old man.

"Emmett shut up!" Amber said. We heard a few giggles.

"Show yourself you two." Izzy said then Exylle and MAtty appeared.

"Hey, you two are trespassing!" Amber went over them, smiling. Then she stopped, I realized Rob was infront of her.

"Guys, let's give them time." I said then walked out.

"Rob," I heard Amber started.

"Amber," Rob followed.

APOV(Amber)

"Rob," I started. It hurts to see him, to see his eyes. I can't look at him in the eyes

"Amber," he touched my cheek. I nearly broke down infront of him.

"I'm s-so sorry. I can't do what you want." I said as my sight blurred.

"Ssh." he said. He continued to caress my cheek. I wanted to refuse to my aunt but I just can't. It's too dangerous. He pulled me closer to his chest where my sobbing got harder.

"Please stop crying." he hushed. I tried to stop but the tears still spill.

"I know you want us safe. But I just can't let you go." he said combing my hair with his fingers.

"Rob, I just can't. We've discussed this already. I can't." I said turning to his face. I looked at his eyes. Agony. That's what I saw.

"Love, think of what you're saying right now. Don't you want to live a happy life? Or you're happy with _him_ already?" He asked. I realized that he was proving a point. And his point was........ I love Cedric more than him. That is not true. Of course I love him. I love him more than anything. I love him more than myself.

"I want to. I'm not happy with him. And I will never be." I said. I can't look into his eyes. It hurts to see him like this. I have to do something.

"Amber, Dad's coming!" Izzy warned.

"Rob, you have to hide. My dad's coming." I said pulling him to my closet. "Amber, don't hide him." My dad said. _Oh, I'm dead._

"Yes, dad." I opened the closet door and Rob came out.

"Good afternoon your highness." Rob greeted. _Great, he talked to my dad._

"Good afternoon to you, too. Do you mind telling me your name?" My dad said.

"Robert, sir." Rob said looking straight at my father.

"Good afternoon Robert. What is your intention to my precious daughter?" Oh, great my dad just asked the lover-boy.

"Sir, I love you daughter with all my heart. But you sister is making her marry someone she doesn't love." He explained.

"Yes, I am aware of the arranged wedding. And her _evil_ Aunt is not my sister." He said smiling now.

"Oh, Dad! You scare me! I thought you turned into one of Aunt's minion!" I said hugging him.

"No, sweetie. I won't. Now, I met your other half do you mind explaining why are they here? I thought you don't want them in danger. That's why you agree to this foolish wedding." he said putting his arms around me.

"Dad, I sent Izzy to look for them and bring them the letters. But she came back with them. And yes. Please tell me what to do?" I whispered the last part.

"Well, now I know why my daughter loves you. You're beautiful and have manners. I assume you're smart, too?" He turned to Rob and asked.

"I'm not sure of what you're telling me sir. But I'm sure of one thing. I love your daughter more than myself." He replied politely.

"Please, call me Charles. You're not only those things I mentioned, you're selfless, too." My dad smiled at him.

"Dad. Stop interrogating. Aunt might go here. Just help us keep 'em. And help me plan something." I told my dad. Pulling him up the chair.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me get your mom first and your brother. I know she's gonna be happy." he said leaving us alone.

"Is that a yes from your dad?" Rob smirked and put his arms around my waist. The atmosphere around my room lighten. The tense is lesser. And Rob is smiling again. Thanks to my dad.

"I don't know." I told him. Then he frowned.

"Love, I told you nothing matters to me but you." He kissed my forehead. My mom and brother turned up at my door.

"Mom, this Rob. Rob this is my sweet mom." I said kissing my mom's cheeks.

"Good afternoon your highness." Rob greeted. He thinks my and dad are the king and queen?

"Oh, good afternoon, too. And call me Shyla. I'm not the Queen and my husband is not the King." she smiled and turned to my brother who just smiled at Rob. Jasper, Emmett and my brother are going to get along well. I smiled to myself.

"Hey guys!" Izzy greeted and all of them filed inside my room. "Good thing my room is big, huh?" I said.

"I guess so." Rob said.

"Colloportus." I said. The door locked.

"Amber, what did I say about magic?" my mom scolded.

"Mom, Aunt might go here and see them. Please." I said smiling to her. I know there's gonna be a punishment.

"About your magic sweetie. Me and your mom is going to train you how to use it properly, is that okay?" My dad said to me. _Yeay!_

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" I said hugging them both.

"So, what are we going to do with your special visitors?" My brother asked.

"Wow, Richard you talked? I thought you were mute." Izzy teased her twin.

"Aw, shut up. So?" he turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Amber, I think I know where to keep them." Izzy smiled at me.

"Oh okay. Where?" I asked her.

"The cottage deep in the forest." she whispered to my ears in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, okay. Hold on to each others hand." I told them. "Izzy, on the count of three, kay?" my sister nodded.

"Gourgiyo." we said. We teleported to our cottage.

"Now, that is magic!" Jasper said.

"Well, get in. 'coz we have to plan our escape." Izzy said.

"And you my dear sister, have to get back to the castle alone. Dad, Mom, Richard stays with us." I nodded then teleported back to the castle. This is going to be good. I know, I can call my friends and pick out Alice and Rose's dresses.

"Jhona! Coleen! Abby!" I called. My friends entered my room.

"What do you need hun?" Jhona asked. I explained everything to them. I trust them because their my closest friends.

"So? Let's raid your closet or wanna go to the boutique?" Coleen asked.

"To the boutique!" I ran down the stairs with my friends following me. It's hard to run in a ball gown. I wish I brought few clothes that Alice gave me. I have and idea!

"Girls, are you having trouble with your gowns?" I asked them.

"Of course. They're as heavy as me." Abby said gathering her dress in her hands.

* * *

That's where the chapter ends! Hope you like it! The dress and Izzy's bracelet's links are on my profile :)

Some of the spell/chants are from the Harry Potter and some are mine.

Review please! Take care!  
xoxo,

⌡aL!cε


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another Update! :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Previously:_

_APOV(Amber)_

_"Girls, are you having trouble with your gowns?" I asked them._

_"Of course. They're as heavy as me." Abby said gathering her dress in her hands_

***************

"What are you thinking?" Jhona asked me.

"How did you know I'm thinking of something?" I asked them laughing lightly.

"Well, first, you asked us about our dress problems and second, the smile on your face says it all." Coleen explained to me, smiling.

"Well, let's just say it involves the words dresses, short, cute, sleeveles, and strapless." I winked at them.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Jhona smiled at me.

"Yeah. Me, too." Coleen winked back at me.

"Girls, what are you thinking?" Abby - being a blonde - asked.

"Well, you'll find it out later." Jhina laughed at Abby's reaction.

"Why does Abby have to be a blonde?" Coleed muttered under her breath.

"Patience sis, patience." I told her, laughing.

"Let's get going!" I ran down on the big stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" they shouted at me.

IPOV(Izzy)

"Okay! Are we clear?" I asked them. I was answered by 'yes's, 'yep's, 'of course's and a 'yes ma'am' from the one and only Emmett.

"So when will we do this plan?" Alice asked me happily.

"Well, first tonight and on the twenty-fourth of August." I said simply.

"Wait, tonight is the formal engagement of your sister and the second one is that's a week from Amber's wedding, right?" Randell asked. I glance at Rob to see a hurtful expression from his face. He quickly tried to compose his face.

"Yes, Randell. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, no. I don't have any problem with that." he answered me.

"What date is it now?" Rosalie asked.

"Its ninth of August today. So, we still have two weeks for the big plan." I told her.

"Okay, wait we need outfits!" Alice clapped her hands in joy.

"Alice, me and Jasper won't wear spandex ever again. And you know that." Emmett said to Alice. _What the? Emmett and Jasper have wore spandex?! *shudders*_

"Yes, Izzy. And I'm glad that happened when Me and Bella were on our honeymoon. You wouldn't want to see that." Edward laughed.

"So, you're curious?" Rose laughed.

"Well, you wouldn't want to see it even in pictures." Jack added.

"Ooh, look who's talking?" Emmett said mockingly.

"Shut up." Jack said seriously. He looks cute evn if he's mad. I smiled to my self.

JPOV(Jasper)

I didn't know that Izzy was as diabolical as me and the rest of my siblings. Poor Amber.

"Bro, what are you planning to do tonight?" I asked Rob, he's the only one who's arriving at the ball without a partner. We were paired. Edward and Bella, me and Alice, Rose and Emmett, Izzy and Jack.

"I don't know. I'll just go with the plan. Maybe it will go right." He smiled at me. A faint smile.

After hours of getting ready we were dressed in coats. Hello? I didn't know they use this here. And the girls they're beautiful as usual especially my little pixie. They were dressed in longs gowns. And we're all wearing masks.

"Well, let's go." Izzy told us. We arrived to the grand ball by matter of minutes. Someone called and announced the engagement will take place in an hour.

"Rob, I know you can do this!" Alice tried to cheer him up.

"Bro, you totally turn this thing off." I said.

"Yeah, Jasper's right. Just think positive." Rose added.

"Go get her!" Emmett boomed.

"Can you keep it low?" Alice said irritated.

"Whoa! Who are those babes?" Emmett stared at the five girls going down the staircase. He earned a hard smack on the back of the head from Rose. And it is really hard. It actually made a sound which made Amber and Izzy look at our direction. The smiled.

"Is that? What?" was all I could say.

"Oooh, fashionable." Rise complimented.

"I'm so glad those sisters have fashiopn sense better than Bella," Alice chimed.

"Where did they get that?" I asked in awe. What the hell are they thinking? Isn't that not good here?

"Beautiful" Rob breathed.

"Pretty." Jack sighed.

"Guys, let's get this show on the road!" Alice cheered us.

RPOV(Rob)

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

"Rob, go there and ask her to dance. Don't forget to put on the mask." Alice put on my mask.

"Okay, nothing else I can do." I inhaled deeply and walked through the crowd. I saw someone going to her, too. No one can dance with _my_ girl. I fastened my pace.

"Good evening princess. May I have this dance?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, of course." she smiled.

"Amber, can I have this dance?" someone asked her.

"Oh, sorry. Can't you see him?" she pointed to me.

"Oh, sorry." he apologize and turn away.

"Poor boy." I said.

"What?" she asked me in disbelief.

"You've been harsh to him." I reasoned.

"Well, he's irritating me. And who are you to tell me what I'm doing?" she asked me and walked away.

I pulled her arm and kissed her. It lasted for half a second.

"What? Ugh." she strutted towards the stairs. I could hear her heart faster than normal.

"I'm sorry. Just look at me." I said and ran past her and stop infront of her.

"Rob?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"What did you do that for?" she asked me.

"Well, you asked me who am I so, I kissed you." I told her and pulled her closer to me.

"So, everyone who will ask your name, you would kiss them?" She asked scoffed.

"No, only you." I winked.

"You are so........ugh." She rolled her eyes.

"You like the word 'ugh', huh?" I teased her.

"Oh, shut up." Then she kiss me lightly on my lips. But I only deepen it.

"Hmm. Someone's a little feisty." she mocked.

"I know." I smiled.

"Let's just enjoy the music for now. Le'ts dance, make out." she whispered the last part in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at her, how come she knows the term 'make out'.

"How did you know that term?" I asked her.

"Well, let's just say Emmett is responsible." She laughed.

"Emmett is a bad influence to you." I shook my head.

"No, actually he's fun to hang-out with." she smiled. I just let it go.

We dance, talk and kiss for I don't know how long.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I hope you like it. Please review and check out my other stories :)

xoxo,  
JaLice


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another update. Hope you like it! Sorry for the bad words in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The Brilliant SM owns it :(

* * *

_Previously:_

_RPOV(Rob)_

_"Well, let's just say Emmett is responsible." She laughed._

_"Emmett is a bad influence to you." I shook my head._

_"No, actually he's fun to hang-out with." she smiled. I just let it go._

_We dance, talk and kiss for I don't know how long._

"My, my. The princess is having a scandal over here. While the whole castle is celebrating your engagement." an unfamiliar man voice said.

"Pardon?" she smiled. "I don't believe I'm putting anything in risk by kissing someone." she continued to smile.

"Remember, Amber. You're engaged to my son." He reminded her. I wanted to hit him with something.

"And remember. I can run away again and this time. I'm not going back." her angelic voice became harsh.

"Don't worry, I'll find you soon enough to marry Cedric." He smirked.

"Now, now. Stop threatening my daughter before I call off their wedding." Charles' voice entered the conversation.

"Oh, Charles. How pleasant meeting you here." The man greeted.

"Nice meeting you, too Leon." Charles greeted.

"Well, for me it's not." Amber muttered.

"Sweetie, don't be like that." Charles scolded Amber. I almost smirked.

"Let's go, love." I said and pulled her with me.

"Oh, now he calls you 'love'. What's next Charles. Your daughter is having a child with this young man." he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a hooker." Amber said. I nudged her side, carefully. So, I won't break any bones of her. _Where does she get her words? Emmett._ I shook my head.

"No, Leon. My child is careful with what she does in her life. You know, if it weren't for me and her siblings, she wouldn't do this." He told Leon.

"Dad!" Someone called from behind.

"Son, why in the world are you shouting?" Leon asked the boy. I recognized him quickly because he was the boy who asked Amber to dance.

"Mom is looking for you. Oh, hi Amber." He smiled at her.

"Cedric." Amber and Leon said the same time.

"Oh, sorry." Amber said bitterly.

"Tell your mother I'm coming soon." Leon told Cedric.

"Yes, Dad." As Cedric left Amber was glaring at his father. I was so glad Amber didn't have Jane's power or she could have done some things that her father or any family member would like.

"Enough, Amber. Rob, please bring her to her room." Charles told me and I led her to the stairs. Many people were looking behind us. "We should have taken the other staircase." she hissed.

"I don't care." I told her. I dragged her faster until she was on my shoulder and screaming to me to put her down.

"Now, shall I tie you to your bed so you won't go ripping that man's head or this," I held her face between my hands and I kissed her again. But this time, deeper and more passionate.

I lift her up and brought her to her bedroom. We we're still kissing when I laid her on her bed.

"Ew! You two close the door!" Someone complained. Amber's head whipped in Richards direction and tackle him.

"Hello? Why in the world are you peaking in my room?" she asked him.

"Well, I was curious when I heard voices. So, I came out of my room and saw you two kissing. Ugh! And don't you think I enjoyed seeing my sister kissing someone." He said and went back to his room.

"That was...." She breathed. Then she sat at the foot of her bed,

"Maybe you should rest now." I suggested.

"Yeah," she laid beside me.

"Don't be so comfortable here buddy." she said.

"I know. Wanna go back at your party?" I smiled at her.

"No. I'm calling the engagement off, tomorrow morning." she told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Do you want me to be engaged to that dork? Besides, I thought you love me?" she sat up.

"No, I want you to marry _me_. Not him. And yes, I love you." I made her lay back on her bed. She kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep. Please stay." she said. She snuggled to my chest.

"Of course. I won't leave you." I kissed her forehead goodnight.

EPOV(Edward)

"Alice, have you seen the two love birds?" I asked my sister. Rob hasn't come back since last night. Amber hadn't come out of her room since last night.

"No. But I know where they are." She beamed.

"Just tell me. I need to ask Amber something." I told her.

"Edward, I know where they are." My lovely wife told me.

"Oh, Love. Please tell me." I sighed.

"They're in Amber's room." She told me casually. We're currently in the cottage at the back of the castle.

"Don't tell me they're doing 'it'." Emmett shouted across the room.

"Emmett, shut up." I told him and tossed the big metal pitcher at his head. It banged and hit the floor.

"Let's go see them." I said and ran to Amber's room. It wasn't easy to go up because the stairs was spiral and curved.

I knocked on her door.

"Oh, Edward." she said, yawning.

"Hey, Amber. Is Rob there?" I asked her. Bella was beside me.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Rob! Edward's looking for you!" she shouted.

"Hey Edward. Hi Bella." Rob greeted us.

"I want to talk to you Amber." I said.

"Please come in." She led us in. Bella and I sat at the love seat while Amber sat on the floor with Rob.

"Amber. I heard what you were thinking last night. I don't think that man is letting you go that easy." I said running my hands through my hair.

"But, Edward," she whined. "I don't like him and his family! And yes, including Cedric!" she was at my side in instant.

"But, how can you marry him without liking him?" Bella asked her, she was playing with my hand.

"I told you, it's arranged. My aunt won't let me go unless she finds her children or.....she's going to be over throne. Oh my!" she ran to her dresser and started writing. Bella was blocking Amber's mind.

"Let's go Bella!" She dragged Bella with her out of the room, leaving me and Rob in the room.

"So?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked him back.

"Didn't you hear what she was thinking?" he asked like I was a retard.

"Bella's blocking her." I said. I pulled him down stairs and to the cottage.

"Man! She was a total bitch!" I heard Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, keep it down. What do you mean by bitch?" Izzy smacked his arm.

"Okay, okay." He said rubbing his arm. "Well, it means acting like a dog or something. But, I think it also means not nice." he explained. Wow, Emmett has been teaching these kids a language they will never forget.

"Oh, so my aunt's a bitch?" she asked like a child asking for something she didn't know.

"Yep, wait is that woman your aunt?" Emmett pointed to the woman in the garden talking to someone. I saw what happened and I'm agreeing with Emmett, their aunt is not nice.

"Yep, she is. She's not nice you know." Izzy frowned. "Oh, and also the woman my aunt is talking to. She's not nice either. She's worse than my aunt. When she's in public she act like a saint. But when she's with us, she acts like an ass." Izzy told him.

"Emmett, what the hell are you teaching them?" Alice asked him furiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to teach her that. Every time I said something she asks what it means." He pointed.

"Izzy, I know how bad she is, but don't call her an ass or bitch. Please." Alice told Izzy.

"Uh. yeah. Sure." she smiled.

"And, Izzy. Don't talk to Emmett for a while and don't listen to him as long as you live." I said and I remember last night Amber said something about hookers.

"Emmett did you teach Amber the word 'hooker'?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Uhm. Yeah. I also talk to her about your subject." he smiled innocently.

"What do you mean my subject?' I asked, confused.

"Uhm. Sex-Edward." He smiled nervously.

"WHAT?" Jasper burst. Whoa!

"What Jasper?" Emmett asked irritated.

"First, you teach them bad words, and now, sex-ed?" He was mad at Emmett.

"Why do you care?" Emmett said.

"Because, they are children Emmett! CHILDREN!" Jasper shouted again. Jasper's furiousness is coming off him.

"But, they would have known that if they are leaving at our world! Why are you shouting?" Emmett explained.

"Guys, shut up. My white shirt is missing." I told them as I searched for my missing shirt.

"Sorry bro, haven't seen it." Jasper shrugged.

"Hey, Jack, 'you saw my white shirt?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said and went back to looking at every painting in the room.

"Hey, Edward. Where's Rose and Alice?" Emmett asked me.

"They were her a minute ago." I told him.

"But, they're not here!" he pressed.

"We're back!" I heard three voices said. I looked around me to see three jaws hanging. I followed their gaze and saw..................

* * *

Well, that's all for now homies! I hope you like it. Really sorry 'bout the bad words.  
Please review! Thanks!Sorry for the filler chappies.

Hmm...........What is Amber planning? And what did our precious saw? Check out my new story! 21 Things Jane can't do.

xoxo,  
JaLice


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, an update from me! Please review, thanksies!

* * *

_Previously:_

_EPOV_

_"But, their not here!" he pressed._

_"We're back!" I heard three voices said. I looked around me to see three jaws hanging. I followed their gaze and saw.................._

RPOV(Rob)

"What."

"The."

"HELL?" Jasper, Jack and Emmett said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Emmett shouted. I look around but all I saw was us. Even Izzy was missing.

What just happen? Are we looking through a mirror? My thoughts were confused.

"It's us." The little girl who looks ALOT like Jasper smiled.

"Wait, who do you mean by 'us'?" I asked them.

"Girls, operation make the boys realize on go." The girl with dirty-blond hair said. In a second she was in front of me as the other girls where in front of the boys. Before I even knew it, she quickly pulled my face towards her the she kissed me. The kiss was familiar. Too familiar. She pulled away smiling.

"Rose?" Emmett was confused as I am earlier.

"Alice?" Jasper's feeling was the same as Emmett's

"Amber" I raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy?" Jack breathed. Did Izzy kissed him? How would he know he was Izzy?

"How did you know she was Izzy?" I asked at the same time Amber asked them.

"Uh. Well." Izzy stuttered.

"IZZY-AND-JACK-KISSED-WHILE-YOU-TWO-WERE-DOING-SOMETHING-UPSTAIRS-LAST-NIGHT." Alice half-shouted.

"ALIIIIIIIICE!" Izzy whined.

"What the freaking, oh my gosh!" Amber shouted.

"What?" I asked her. That was the longest expression of words I've ever heard.

"Yeah," Izzy's cheeks appeared to be a little pinker,.

"Haha!" Emmett boomed, pointing to Izzy.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut-up." Jack glared at Emmett.

"Are you kind of together now?" Amber asked them.

"Uh." Jack answered

"YES THEY ARE!" Emmett shouted again. And of course Amber was interested. The girls chat for a while. Izzy and Jack were shooting death glares at Emmett the whole time.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Izzy and Jack are together now." Amber tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah," Izzy answered.

"OMC!" Amber squealed.

"What is 'OMC', love?" I asked her. Now, I really don't get what she's saying.

"It means 'Oh my Cullen'. Duh, Rob. You really need to get along with us." Alice told me.

"Oh." Now, I understand.

"Now, those things are clear. Why do you look like us. Except your in a girl version." I asked them

"'coz we're girls. That's why we're in a girl version of you." Alice pointed out.

"Well, we have a new plan. Our other plan isn't going to happen. Amber can't get away from her because my Aunt and her evil minions will be looking out for her. Oh, not only Amber, but also us, too. If you wanna get out of here. You'll be changing your appearances." Izzy explained.

"Amber" Rose said, Amber nodded and I felt a little woozy. This isn't good. And everything blacked-out.

6 hours later:

APOV(Alice)

Oh, that was so much fun! I'm so thankful Amber could do these things. Not only that. But she made me happy accidentally!

I get to dress them up! Rob- oh I mean Robina, Emma, Jacky and Jaslene!

"Alice, please stop it!" Jasper - I mean Jaslene complained.

"I'm nearly finished!" I continued what I was doing.

IPOV

I'm still giggling and laughing from what happened. I didn't know if it was on purpose or it's really an accident.

"Oh my. Stop doing that!" Jacky whined.

"It's finished!" I argued. I sighed as I finished. I'm not going to forget this.

"Let me se what you girls have done." Alice clapped.

We showed her each of our work. She was so happy. I'm glad she is.

"Now, when do we get going?" Emma asked. She put her hands on her waist. We burst out laughing.

"Laugh it off girls." Jas_lene_ muttered something about dominating the world or something after that.

"Alice!" Edward shouted. His eyes were mirror-ish like Alice's when she sees a vision.

"Edward? What happened?" Alice asked him. Frantically.

"Their Aunt, Jane, Alec!" he shook her. I think Alice might just broke off.

"What do you mean?" Alice was staring at him. Bella was holding his hand as if she was concentrating on something.

"Izzy, have you seen your cousins?" Edward asked me.

"No, you should ask Amber." I said confused. Why would he ask about my unseen cousins.

"Amber?" Amber just nodded and Edward just got more confused.

"Justin and Alessa?" Edward asked her. She's answering him through her thoughts.

"How?" Edward asked her again. I saw Amber shrugged.

"The Volturi had been here?" Amber shrugged again and Edward was getting more tensed up.

"Alice, Justin and Alessa. Their mother is their Aunt. They are Amber's, Izzy's and Richard's cousin.

APOV(Alice)

"WHAT?" I didn't know how to respond from what my brother said. I knew they were entitled like that because they have same running powers, but I never knew they were really related.

"We have to get off this island now." Amber just said.

"Why?" Jasper asked her. Jasper was sending off waves of calm of her. But I knew it wasn't working.

"I just felt something." Amber told him.

"We can't Amber." Edward told her.

"Edward, we can't stay here," then she bit her lip. "No, sorry. _You _can't stay here." she said. Then threw something at us. It was white cloaks that cover most of us.

"You have to get out of here." Izzy followed her sister and they both disappeared.

"Alice, can't you see something?" Jack asked me.

"Jack, I'm sorry. They're halflings I can't _see_ them." I said. This is getting out of hand. We can't stay here because what? I don't even know. And now, Justin and Alessa is their cousin?

Vision:

_Someone screamed and she was crying. Another shriek came and we finally saw where it was coming._

_He ran to her and cradled her close to him. "__Alice__, isn't there any chance out of this?" Edward asked me. He was stiff, like us, because of the blood spilled all over the place._

_"Edward, Aro pushed them out of the Volturi because of what they've done. You can't just tell them off, we have to."_ _What do we have to? This vision is confusing. But I know what I have to do._

_There was blood all over her body. Her eyes was closed, her skin was slowly turning pale and then she just screamed._

_"__Alice__!"_

End of Vision

"What does that mean Alice?" Edward suddenly broke me out of my trance.

"I don't know." I just look after the trail where Amber and Izzy disappeared.

"Edward, we have to find them. We can't let that happen." I ran after where thay took off, with Edward and the others behind me.

"Alice! Wait for us." They shouted at me. I can't let that happen. She's important to us now.

EPOV(Edward)

We need to find them. I know Alice's vision is not going to happen today but sometime soon now.

"Edward what did Alice saw?" My love asked me.

"It's complicated. You'll find out soon, love." I just hold her hand while we were running.

* * *

What just happened? Confused? ........... REVIEW? Please! thanks!

REVIEW!

Chapter Preview:

"Alice, they're here."

xoxo,  
JaLice


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay! I'm officially a NOT so good author! I haven't updated in like years!! Well, here it is!

* * *

_Previously:_

_EPOV(Edward)_

_We need to find them. I know Alice's vision is not going to happen today but sometime soon now._

_"Edward what did Alice saw?" My love asked me._

_"It's complicated. You'll find out soon, love." I just hold her hand while we were running._

"Edward! Can you hear them?" Jasper asked me. We were helping Alice to find the sisters. We've been searching for hours now. We still couldn't find them.

Alice was having a vision;

_"Who are you?" she asked the two dark figures._

_"Oh, cousin, you don't know us, don't you?" asked the soprano voice._

_"What? Cousin?" she was now confused._

_"Oh, my dear sister, she won't remember us. The last time we where hear, she wasn't even born." the voice of the boy came._

_"What? Are you my cousins? How? I'm was born when you where taken." she can't believe what she was seeing._

_"Lies, lies, lies." the other figure tapped its fingers impatiently._

Then it all became red.

"Alice, I thought you weren't supposed to _see_ them." I asked my sister. She was _seeing_ her future.

"I don't know Edward, I'm confused, too." she just told me, like she wasn't even in her mind.

"When is your sisters birthday?" Alice asked Richard.

"Hey guys!" came from behind us. Our heads whipped back. There stood the two sisters holding something made of wood.

"Here Edward take a look." she gave me the frame wood. I look at the picture inside it. I barely recognized it.

"Alessa and Justin?" I asked them. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"I think so, Izzy and I found it in the room at the bottom of the palace." Amber shrugged.

"Maybe they are." Izzy added.

"Alice, come see this." Alice's eyes widened when she saw what I'm holding.

"They're related." It wasn't a question. What she said was a confirmation to our question.

"What are we going to do now?" Jasper asked us. They have been awfully quiet. Even Emmett was quiet.

"I guess we have to wait and look at the things before us." Alice told us.

"Hey, look at this. We found something." Izzy gave Jasper the picture. Jasper was shocked.

"A-are you s-sure?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I'm thinking you know this people?" Amber asked. Rob ran to her side and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rob, what's wrong?" she asked him. _Edward, someone's looking for the three_. Rob thought. Rob's talent is still unknown. It just pops out and then goes off again.

"Maybe we should get back to the house." Richard said.

"Emmett and I are going to hunt." Rose said and they disappeared. We went back at Amber's and found their parents waiting for them.

"Edward we need to talk to you." Charles said. Me? What's wrong? I followed him to a balcony. It nearly looked like Juliette's balcony in one look.

"Edward, we need you to help us." he told me.

APOV(Amber)

"Rob, why are you so quiet. You haven't spoken since I arrived." I told him. They have been so quiet.

"Nothing. No need to know about." he gave me a half smile. I know something is bothering them. It's something about my cousins.

"Sweetie, you need to rest now." Alice peeked at my door. And then she disappeared again.

"Okay, Alice." I said and Rob stood up. "Please don't leave." I asked him. He just nodded and lay back on the bed.

Before I knew it I was dreaming. Or having a nightmare.

_"Stop! Please, stop!" I screamed. I can't handle seeing him suffer._

_"Give me the star first." she smiled at me. There was something about her smile that I didn't trust._

_"Stop it." I told her. I don't know what star she means._

_"I said give me the star!" she yelled. I removed the necklace because it's the only star I know. An inscription glowed. ιт'Σ ωιтЧιņ ψΩυ._

_Then I just felt something inside me slowly eating me. The pain was uncontainable, so I let out a blood curdling scream. _

That was when I heard it.

"Amber, Amber. Love?" I heard my angel.

"Wake up. You're having a nightmare." I just opened my eyes and clung to him for dear life. I can't let my dream happen. I now know what was bothering them.

"Rob, y-you need to g-go. L-leave me, it's f-for you." I didn't realize I was crying. He wiped my tears with his thumb and started ssh-ing me.

"Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." And with that I felt like I wanted to trust him. But how can I, if I just saw something before my eyes.

RPOV

My angel was fast asleep beside me. I was about to leave when she screamed 'Stop!' I thought she was awake. I turned back to her and I saw her twisted expression. Then she screamed again. This time, it sounded like she was in pain. I shook her awake.

"Amber, Amber. Love?" I asked her.

I woke her up and she just hold onto me. She was stuttering when she told me to go and leave her. I told her that nothing is going to happen and she needs to trust me.

She was awake but not moving. Her head was on my chest as I played with her hair.

"Amber, what was your dream?" I asked her. She still didn't move or speak.

"What's wrong?" I tried again. She was still unmoving. I decided that not to talk anymore. Maybe she's just contemplating.

"Will you kiss me?" She just asked. Like asking for a cookie. I couldn't say no. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips on hers.

* * *

That's the end..............of this chappy!

It's just another filler. :)

I'll get it on soon.

REVIEW!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Here's another update! So, yeah! Here you go! :) Enjoy, and warning. Less talking in this chappy

* * *

_Previously:_

_RPOV(Rob)  
_

_"Will you kiss me?" She just asked. Like asking for a cookie. I couldn't say no. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips on hers._

She fell asleep again but more sleep talking came. Okay, so let me rephrase. Her sleep-_screaming_ was filling the whole room. I want to wake her up but it just seemed unfair. I just kissed her everytime she screams, she stops when I do that. But after a few minutes or hours, she screams again. Her sweat was dripping from her forehead to her neck.

I want to know what she's dreaming about but my talent is like just some bluff, on and off, on and off. I wanted to ask Edward but I think he's busy with his wife. What can I do? I want her terrifying dreams to stop, I want it to be replaced with something that will make her happy, like before. Before, when she smiles while she sleeps, she looks so peaceful. Now, she screams, terrified, scared and holding onto me like I was going to let her go. Well, that's not going to happen. Nothing can make me let her go.

Dawn came and she looked more peaceful. As the sunrise, she started to twist and turn around so I decided to move to the edge of the bed to give her more space. But her hands kept searching until it found mine.I could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Rob, why is she screaming?" Alice came in with Jasper.

"I don't know. She just started screaming whilst she's sleeping." I explained in a low voice, afraid to wake her up.

"I told you Alice, don't listen to Emmett. They weren't doing _anything_." Jasper told his wife. Okay, Emmett has been thinking about us doing what he and Rose does? Crazy dude.

"Alice, you listened to Emmett?" I asked her surprised. It's not like her to trust Emmett.

"Well," she started. "you two were in a room, alone and screaming started and Edward mentioned something about kissing before they left." She continued.

"Alice, you know we wouldn't do _that_, right?" I trying hard not to smile. I wanted to laugh but it will wake her.

"Why is my bed shaking?" I just woke her up with her bed shaking. She look so cute when she's confused. She sat up and scratched her head.

"Got some flees there?" Alice joked. Avoiding what we were talking about before, huh?

"Alice, why the heck is Rob shaking? Is he like cold or something? And, what does '_that_' means?" she made quotations marks in the air with her fingers.

"Uhm, that's nothing." Jasper said quickly.

"Yeah, right." she beamed. Oh, great. Now, she heard the inappropriate things. Just great. I'm going to _talk_ to Alice and Emmett later.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her, kissing her in the process.

"Mmm, about half a minute.........now." she smiled.

"Hey, you two. Clean up, take a bath or things you usually do and go down." Alice said and waved goodbye.

"So, what's the thing earlier, huh?" She asked me. This girl is killing me. I can't tell her that. Her dad would probably rip me into shreds for telling her 'that'.

"Emmett had told me about that before. He said it's what H's do." she shrugged. I knew Emmett had told her about that. But, I think its better if her parents will be the one telling her that thing.

"I'm going to clean up now. 'you gonna stay?" she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll wait here." I smiled at her.

Why do girls take so long in the bathroom? And cue, she walked out of it looking like an angel except for the short dress and high heels. Wait, short dress and high heels?

"Hi. Uhm, like it?" she asked me.

"Oh, I definitely like it." I opened my arms for her.

"Hmm, chocolates." I smelled her very unique smell.

"I like that. But, I'd like it better with you." she giggled and sat between my legs.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. You sounded like Emmett." I warned her playfully.

"I don't sound like Emmett! And, I didn't mean anything by that. P." she muttered the last part, but of course I heard that. Super vampire senses. I grinned to myself. She kissed me. Hell, she really is a good kisser. I'm glad I'm her first, I think? I don't care.

I deepened the kiss not realizing that we were now laying in the bed, with our hands on each others neck, face and hair. "Mmm." did she just? _Okay, gotta stop now, before someone sees us again_.

I slowly untangled myself to her and saw her frowning.

"Love, we have to go down." I sat up.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because, I don't know. We just need to." I lifted her up.

"Lemme down" she complained.

"Only if you promise to kiss me again." I grinned.

"You're greedy today." She smiled back and kissed my cheek so I let her down.

"Not that much." I smiled. She just rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, Amber? Rob?" someone knocked. She got up and walked towards the door.

"There's a family meeting downstairs." It was Bella.

"Sure." Amber nodded and pushed me off of her bed.

"You are so pushy." I joked.

"It's better to be pushy than stuck up!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, that is so mature. Now, let's go." I took her hands in mine and we went down to the cottage.

We enter in the quiet, still and unmoving cottage. All eyes were on us.

* * *

A/N: So that's it! The end of my crappy chappy! What do you think? Hit or Miss?

And so, I decided to update again after things and stuff. And before my exam. Yeah, we have another set of exams, and I'm updating 'coz I pass! Except in algebra, I think, which is a _D_, i think?

oh, another thing before you REVIEW! Amber is now 17 physically and 14 mentally. So, don't worry about the innuendos. ^_~  
So, lime or nothing? XD

xoxo,  
JaLice


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, yeah. This update is for New Moon! Of course New Moon is better than this, but I hope you guys like it!!!

* * *

_Previously:_

_RPOV_

_"It's better to be pushy than stuck up!" she stuck out her tongue._

_"Yeah, that is so mature. Now, let's go." I took her hands in mine and we went down to the cottage._

_We enter in the quiet, still and unmoving cottage. All eyes were on us_.

Okay, this is awkward.

"Guys, why are you staring?" Amber asked. Alice was in front of us in a flash.

"Amber, I like the dress but the hair doesn't go with it." she commented. I look at her and saw her hair was slightly messed up. Oops, I may have something to do with that. I looked at Edward and saw him smiling at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." she smoothed her hair.

"So, what is our agenda for today?" I asked them. We sat on the dining table and wait for Charles and Shyla.

We talk for hours about including the escape, protection of the sisters and Amber's training, which made the twins react about them not being trained for emergency.

"That is not fair Dad! Amber gets to be trained while we what? Play dolls? Hide and seek? Not. Fair." Izzy crossed her arms across her chest. She looked like a kid.

"Yes Dad! It's not fair. We're witches, too! Warlock, in my case. But, that doesn't really matter. Please train us, too!" Richard followed her sister.

"Guys, training is not as fun as you thought it would be especially for you Izzy. Say bye to Jack if you wanna." she winked at her sister. She looked so cute.

"And why would I do that Amber?" Izzy asked her.

"Well, let's just say he might distract you while you're training and cast something that is not good for us." she shrugged.

"Yes, your sister is right." Charles smiled. There is something about his smile I couldn't tell.

"What Dad?" Amber asked him, surprised with his response. I think I'm not allowed to see her, too while they're training.

"I said you are right. Izzy no Jack while training, sorry son you might distract might daughter." he tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Amber, you, too. No Rob. You _will_ distract her." I just nodded. Does that mean I can't see her? I looked at Edward.

"Rob, you better get your talent to work if you want to see something." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said dryly. Amber nudged me.

"So, are we all clear?" Charles asked us and we nodded in agreement.

But before he dismissed us he said told Amber something like "Please sweetie, don't make me do these. But if you want a simpler dress, wear something a little longer than that especially when you two are alone." I saw them both frowning but Amber nodded. She walked up to me and I offered her my hand.

"So, what did Charles told you?" I asked her. We walked back to their palace.

"Shut up. I know you heard." she frowned at me as we reached the top floor.

"Smile now my love. I don't want to see my angel sad." I lifted her face and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"I have to change my clothes if we want to see each other again." We were already in her room.

She was rummaging through her closet when Alice entered her room.

"Alice, next time try knocking. " I looked at her as she followed Amber inside her closet. They came out. And Amber was now wearing a white mid-length dress. Its end right after her knees. It was nightfall. I guess she was ready to sleep.

"I'll leave you two. And Rob, we're off to go hunting. You're coming." Alice said as she exited the room.

"So, you're going to bed early, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for training tomorrow." She smiled and cuddled to my chest.

"even though I don't want to leave you, I have to. I have to go hunting now my love, I might bite you." I kissed her forehead.

"G_ood night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow_." As I cite as I kissed her lips softly.

----------

APOV(Amber)

I woke up with the sun shining directly on my eyes. Wait, when did the sun changed it shape to little squares? And, it's now white not yellow.

"Good morning sunshine!" a soprano voice called.

"Love, get up now." I know that voice. I opened my eyes to see Alice beaming and Rob cradling me.

"Get up now or I'll drag you forcibly into your closet." Wow, this woman is crazy!

"Alice, the sun hasn't even rise. What are we going to do?" I croaked.

"We have to find you a pretty outfit for your magic practice." She has finally lost it. Didn't she I'll just trash the 'pretty outfit'.

"Alice, later!" I threw my covers back.

"Alice, just let her sleep for a while." I heard Rob.

"No more extension! We already wasted a couple of minutes and a half!" she threw me over her shoulder. I was bigger than her for God's sake!

"Alice! Let me down! Let. Me. Down!" I screamed and trashed.

"Alice, let her down. Just wake the others up first." I could hear Rob, he was.................fuming?

"Okay, Bro. No need to crush that." she let me down and I saw wood-dust on Rob's left hand and a hand mark on the right side of my bed.

He sighed and said. "Sorry Love. I didn't mean to." He was by my side in a flash.

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled and thanked him. I mean, who wouldn't thank him for saving you from a little monster call 'Alice'.

He smiled and picked me up my feet, he brought me to his bed and kissed me. I could live like this forever.

"You two! stop that right now! And get off your feet!" Alice shouted again.

"Okay, sheez. So hot-tempered." I stood up and got ready. When I walked in the bathroom the sun was just half way the sky.

"Love, are you okay in there?" Rob knocked. Hmm, let's play a little game.

RPOV

"Rob, get in here! Fast!" She was panicking. I need to get to her, fast!

"What hap - ?" I stopped on my tracks when I saw her standing in her....................... underwear?

"Hey." she smiled and bit her lip. She slowly walk to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No. Actually I'm happy you sent me in here." I kissed her. Her body was so warm almost as warm as Renesmee but a little colder than usual.

"Mmm." she moaned. I felt my body went rigid.

She pulled away and asked me why. I told her it was nothing.

If she only knew. Emmett was not a good influence on her. but I like it. I smiled to myself.

"Hmm, you like it don't you?" she asked. Does my smile says 'i don't like what Emmett is teaching you but I like it'?

"Maybe." I shrugged and kissed her again. She pulled me closer. I wrapped her legs around my waist. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt and I let it fall onto the ground.

"Oh shit! My eyes! Put some clothes on!" Alice came in ruining the moment.

"Alice!" she whined. Alice was gone for a moment then came back again.

"Please, put these on and get your butt out of this room!" She threw some clothes at us.

"Alice is such a moment ruin-er!" she stomped off. I agree with that.

"Rob!" she screamed. I went out to see a flash of pink going down the stairs.

* * *

So, I post this so late! I was planning to post this last Nov.20 but sadly I got very busy. Sorry!

please review!!!!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so so So sorry for not updating for so looooooooong! I really feel SO BAD about it! I mean, I didn't update for like forever, really, I'm sorry!  
ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

* * *

_Previously:_

_RPOV(Rob)_

_"Alice is such a moment ruin-er!" she stomped off. I agree with that._

_"Rob!" she screamed. I went out to see a flash of pink going down the stairs._

Alice better watch her back. She knows I'm not allowed to see Amber during their training!

APOV(Amber)

"Alice! Put me down! I swear I will - ' She cut me off, "You will what me?" she laughed. Oh, she is so evil! After ruining my moment she'll just grab me and drag me down stairs?! Okay, maybe not drag, she carried me. Still!

We reached our destination, the wide plain, far enough not to be seen by people.

"Now, put me down." I said.

"Okay, too excited are we?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I just want to get off your back." I turned and saw my parents and my siblings already training.

"Amber! You're finally here!" Izzy shouted.

"Good morning to you, too!" I shouted back.

"Yeah, yeah." She just shrugged! Where's the love in that?! My dear sister is ignoring me! I heard a chuckle from behind. Must be Edward.

I turned around and I am absolutely right! Not! It was Jasper.

"Hey there Amber." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Hi to you, too. Atleast you greet me, my own sister and brother is abandoning me." I put my hand over my chest.

"Amber, just get your butt over here." My brother shouted. Dude, they are totally abandoning me! No.

I walked towards my family and my dad started to teach me the basics. It wasn't so bad. We were now learning to levitate things properly. It was going great, until my brother hit me with a rock, on my forehead!

"Ouch!" It hurts so bad.

"Oh, sorry sis! I didn't mean. And, we aren't abandoning you!" Richard ran to me.

"Why didn't you greet me good morning or at least 'hey." I ask him. I rubbed my forehead.

"Well, you know the deal. No boys during training. Izzy's really grumpy earlier."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But really, it's just for hours."

"Well, you have a point. Tell her that."

"Me? _You_ should tell _her_."

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to." He walked away.

"Dude, at least get me something to keep my forehead from swelling!" I threw a rock at his direction and unfortunately it hit him.

"Sorry!" I called.

"Do we always have to be even?!" He shouted.

"No, I can always have the bigger part!" I pointed at my forehead. My mom came back with two clothes, inside was an ice for our head.

"I wonder what Izzy's doing." My brother asked. We saw Izzy smiling at our direction.

"Speak of the hag and the hag shall appear." I stated.

"Hey! I'm being nice and you're calling me a hag?" She ran to us.

"I'm only stating the truth." I laid on the rock.

"Hey Rich, so silent, what's up?"She sat beside us.

"Lucky this rock is big or we won't fit." Richard said.

"Hey how's the girl you were s-" Richard clamped Izzy's mouth with his hand.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked. They're keeping secrets!

"Well, Richboy here is kinda, uhm, stalking a girl!" Izzy shouted.

"I'm not stalking her!" He shouted back.

"Well, isn't that a good news? except for the stalking part - you shouldn't stalk her, it's not very impressive. I thought our brothah was a gay!" I laughed.

"Well, I didn't know you speak like a drunken hobo!" He looked at me.

"Well, at least I don't stalk!" I smiled.

"I told you! I. AM. NOT. STALKING. A GIRL!" He shouted, and our dad was beside him in a flash.

"Well, well. My boy is growing up. A girl? We should meet her." My dad pat his back.

"Son, I've thaught you better than to stalk." My mom spoke.

"Mom!" He whined.

"Stop whining you big baby." Izzy flicked his ear. Here we go again.

"Ouch! that hurt you know!" He flicked Izzy's ear, too.

"Well, yours was worse than mine! Mine's like this!" She flicked Richard's ear.

This went on for about 10 minutes of bickering and ear flicking. Well, I tried to stop them but instead they flicked my ear, too! How I love my family.

"Children! Stop fighting!" My mom shouted. Well, my dad was never the one to break the sibling fight.

"You two are both grounded. Izzy no Jack. Richard you have tell me about the wonderful young lady you were stalking." My mom told them.

"Amber get some ice for their ears. It's as red as a strawberry!" I whined in response. I don't want to get up. I was currently lying on the forest floor.

"Amber, a young lady shouldn't be lying on the floor like that." My mom is starting her sermon, I'm out of here. I got up and said, "I'm going to get the ice." and ran back.

"Alice I need i-" I was cut off by Alice screeching about my clothes soaked in water and mud.

"What the hell happened to your clothes? We left you resting and you soak your clothes in dirt!" She threw me another pair of clothes.

"Alice! Give me the ice first or you'll be stuck with my mom giving sermon about things!" I went to the kitchen. I found and ice and did what my mom did. I wrapped the ice in a clean clothe. I ran back to my parents and siblings.

I heard my mom telling Richard what he should and shouldn't do. And guess what Izzy is doing? She just nods and shakes her head along with my Dad.

"Izzy here's the ice, I'm out of here" I toss the bag of ice at her and she caught them.

"Nice!" I shouted and ran back.

* * *

Time had gone by and everyone have already forgotten their worries, our worries.

Months of practice and training had gone. Izzy and Jack were a little inseparable as the days passed, Cedric is still visiting me, my Aunt hasn't comeback yet from her arrangements. Rob is still trying to rip Cedric's head off whenever he tries to touch me. Yeah, he's a little possessive but I 'm kinda OK with it.

We were now trying out our skills.

"Now, you guys, make that bird a tiger." My dad pointed at the birds.

"Charles," My mom slap his shoulder lightly.

"Okay, make them cubs, your mom thinks it's dangerous." He smiled. I concentrated on my bird, it was really hard to change things into another especially if its an animal. A little flash came out of my hands and BAM! The bird turned into a.........into.......what the hell did I made?

"Amber, what's that?" Izzy nudged me.

"I don't know." I whispered. My dad started laughing.

"Why is that a goat with three tails and your Aunt's hairdo?"

"Uhm, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Take of that sis, coz' I'm not keeping something that looks like Aunt." Richard pat my back. He has a sort of collection which includes his rejected animals and weird insects.

"Dude, I'm not gonna keep it, too." I walked away.

"Amber, change it back." My dad said.

"Uhm, okay." I stand in front of it and _tried_ to turn it back to what it's supposed to be.

"Amber, you're not concentrating. It's supposed to be a bird, not a duck." My dad instructed me on how to turn it back. I tried a couple more times.

"Finally sweetie, you got it right." He smiled.

We all went back to the castle to eat. My mom cooked our favorite dish. Lasagna!

I took a mouthful of my favorite. It tasted foul! I spit it out.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked.

"It tastes foul." I drank a glass of water to rinse the taste.

"Wha? Ih astes wood!" Richard said with his mouthful of it. My nose caught a wonderful scent which made me thirsty. I hopped off my chair and filled my glass with cold water, it didn't quenched my thirst.

"What's wrong with Amber?" I heard Jasper.

"Jasper!" I called.

"Amber what's going on?" He asked.

"What? I, I feel thirsty, I feel like my throat is burning." I held a hand on my throat.

"You need to hunt." He carried me out and to the cottage.

"Rob, tell the others we're going to hunt." He continued to carry me to the stream.

He settled me down and I smelled something but I couldn't point what it was. Jasper hunt for me and I finished the deer. He told me to stay where I was and he'll just hunt for his self.

I was sitting on the large rock when I felt something pull me I just followed it. I stood up and walked, I didn't where I was going.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of me and all of my senses were cut off. I suddenly felt heat spreading inside my body, it felt nice at the beginning but it started to get hotter and hotter.

"Amber! Where are you?" I heard the call. I couldn't respond. I felt the blackness came over me.

APOV

It had been two days without Amber. Rob was a total wreck and all of us was still hoping we could find her. The castle guards were still trying to find her. But with no luck we haven't found her yet. We were running in the woods when Izzy told us she was going back to the castle to get something. We were walking deeper and deeper through the forest. Jasper felt something.

"Jasper what is it?" Edward asked.

"I felt something bad, someone is feeling pain" Jasper finished off. We followed Jasper. We were near the place now. Rob was running to get there.

Someone screamed and the other is crying. Another shriek came and we finally saw where it was coming.

My vision came true, but why didn't we see them? What had happened?

Rob ran to her and cradled her close to him. "Alice, isn't there any chance out of this?" Edward asked me. He was stiff, like us, because of the blood spilled all over the place. Rose, Emmett, Richard and Jasper was standing on a distance.

No one could have done this but them.

"Edward, Aro pushed them out of the Volturi because of what they've done. You can't just tell them off, we have to." I told him just like my vision.

"Alice, help me." Rob pleaded. But, what could I do?

"Rob, we can't do anything. She was about to change but either of them have bitten her, they didn't drank her blood but they just left her." I looked at Amber.

There was blood all over her body. Her eyes was closed, her skin was slowly turning pale and then she just screamed.

"Alice!" Rob called.

"Rob, we have to get her back to the castle. I'm sorry I didn't see them coming." I told him.

* * *

Oooh, who came? I'm really sorry for the months of waiting for the update! I'm really sorry! I was just really busy, yes, I know it's vacation. But, I'm really busy in Christmas.

Please **REVIEW**!!!!!! Tell me if you like it or hate it.

xoxo,  
jalice


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry if I haven't update, I'm just so busy with school stuff. Sorry.

* * *

Previously:

_APOV(Alice)_

_"Alice!" Rob called._

_"Rob, we have to get her back to the castle. I'm sorry I didn't see them coming." I told him_.

We got back to the castle with a shrieking Amber and an agonized Rob. Everyone's head snapped into our direction, but they couldn't tell what was happening. We may be lucky because they gave Amber a little time and postponed the wedding. They continued practicing their abilities. Everyone was happy. But, everything just turn around in a snap. Her parents came running to us, they tried to get Amber from Rob but he wasn't letting her go. We decided to let him be. He brought Amber to her room. I had come with them so I could at least clean her. Before I opened the door a vision flashed. It was Amber, she was awake. But she looks different, different than all of us, but I couldn't tell what it was that makes her different. She was wearing a light blue frilly dress. It looks like she was running in the forest because of the trees, the sky was also getting half-way dark. Is she going to be awake by twilight or dawn? I hope sooner. I can't stand seeing everyone like this. Rob was not himself, no one was smiling anymore, even Emmett. Maybe Edward had seen what I've seen, he can tell them. I walked to Amber who was now still, still as rock. I guess the venom is slowly running off. At least I know something now. I know that even if you bite a changing hybrid, they'd still stand it and still change. Nothing can stunt it. And Amber was going to be one of us. Her heart was still beating, but slowly fading.

"Rob, I need to tell you something." I tapped him.

"Alice, what do you need?" His voice was different, like he was going to cry if he can. This was the look on Edward's face when he saw Bella in pain, when Bella was carrying Renesmee in her womb while she was still human. Unlike that, we all know what's gonna happen, but now no one, other than me, knows what's going to happen.

Edward and the others came in and they all had half smiles on they're face. Emmett was grinning again. I hope I was right about this vision. I don't want to break their heart by getting their hopes up.

"Alice, Bella and I will clean her now." Rose went beside Amber and lift her up. Rob was unmoving. Bella followed Rose.

"Rob, I have something to tell you." I sat beside him, he still wasn't looking.

"Rob, Amber gonna be awake in a few hours." He's head whipped in my direction in a flash.

"What?" He was in shock.

"I said, Amber going to be awake." A small smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen it, too, Rob" Edward interjected. Rob's smile got bigger at what he had heard. Izzy and Richard ran to the bathroom but Richard stopped in front of the door.

RPOB(Rob)

Did Alice and Edward just told me that Amber was going to wake anytime now? What would she feel? What will she say? Will she be mad at me for not finding her sooner. For not protecting her?

"Rob, she wouldn't think of that. We all know how she loves you. She wouldn't do that." Edward leaned on the wall.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean, I could have had protected her." He's face was mixed of confusion and surprise.

"Rob, let's just wait. I think the only thing she needs now is you and your love for her." Edward stated.

"Oh, and of course her family and us." Alice chimed in.

"Alice, can you get her the most comfortable dress in her closet?" Rose called. Of coursed she would said that. Every dress that Amber wore looks heavy and really uncomfortable. Except when she would ask Alice to cut her dress lighter and, as she stated, 'shorter and cuter'.

I know I sound like I'm exaggerating, but I really missed her smile, her twinkling laugh, her beautiful, shining eyes every time she looks at me. Those little things that made me happier since I met her. I thought I was the happiest man that ever exist, her love was something that made me change my perspective about things. I was happy before, because the Cullens have found me, adopt me, and loved me like their own. They always remind me that something was missing, but I would tell them everything is complete. I have a loving family and a perfect life. Before, I always thought it was gross when the couples in my family kiss, especially Edward and Bella, because they would always cuddle with each other. When she came, everything was new. I was happier, I don't cause much trouble anymore, and I understood why Edward and Bella always cuddle with each other, why they always want to be with each other, even the little things about Bella makes Edward smile. I now know how important they were for each other. I remember her fast heart beats, I missed hearing it. The rosey cheeks were now pale white.

"Rob, move out of the bed, we're gonna lay her." Alice tapped my shoulder impatiently.

"Okay, geez, so impatient." I stood up and arranged her bed so that she could lay comfortably. I was eager to see her awake again. Rosalie came out of her bathroom with Amber in her arms. She was wearing a white dress that was a little tight around the top. The fabric was a thin, so, it'll be see-through when it get wet.

She looks different, she was..............paler. I guess she was a full vampire now. But, the new complexion of her skin was something I could get used to. She was still beautiful but her old, fair skin was even more beautiful.

"Rob, snap out of it!" Rose nudged me. I just sat beside Amber again and stared at her.

"Stop smiling like that at her. She'll think your weird." Alice told me.

"Is it bad to stare at the love of your existence, who had been missing and soon to awake?" I was getting annoyed at her. She was making comment at everything I do. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes they get irritating.

I looked around the room, I saw Edward and Bella on the floor, Jack was holding Izzy's hand, Richard was staring out the window with Jasper. I realize her parents weren't there, Emmett and Jack were missing, too. Edward must have read my mind because he answered.

"Rob, they're downstairs earlier and trying to help you with Amber, but you refused so they let you. They also mentioned about something with the messenger to spread the news of two pale skinned, crimson eyed twins."

"So, where's Emm-"

"Hey guys, we're going to hunt. Wanna come with us?" Emmett cut me off.

"Emmett, there's this new thing invented, and it's called knocking. Like, you have to fist your hand and tap it to the door." Alice was, once again, insulting Emmett's intelligence.

"Ha-ha, that's funny." Emmett stuck out his tongue at her. I just rolled my eyes with their childish ways.

Emmett once again asked us to come join them. Edward, Bella, Rose, and Jasper went with them. I asked Alice why she didn't come, she just told me that she wants to be here when Amber awakes.

We lapsed back into silence and I turned to Amber once again, marveling at her beauty. She may not be the most beautiful person, but for me she is. I guess Alice couldn't stand the silence because she begun humming to herself and arranging the room until it was clean and organized. I don't know what time of the day is it, but the sky has an orange trace with a mix of purple.

Few minutes later, I couldn't hear anymore heat beats, and the girl beside me was colder, paler, but her skin shone under the light.

I felt something moved. I looked over Amber and saw her fingers slowly twitching. Was she awake? Did I wake her? I felt a smile spread across my face.

"ROOOOOB!" Alice squealed. This girl has to stop doing that.

"Alice," I warned. "she may not be fully awake. You may wake her on the wrong side of the bed."

"You know, as long as you're on her bed, she wouldn't wake on the wrong side of this thing." She smiled and quickly sat on the other side of Amber. Her fingers moved again, and my family and her's suddenly burst out of the door. They all had smiles on their face, especially Emmett who was literally shaking with excitement. I wanted to laugh when I felt a hand on mine. I thought I was imagining, but their smiles faded into shocked. I slowly turned to my side and saw my love awake. She was different, but the same. I know it's confusing. I stared into her now-ruby eyes. It has the same golden band around it. Her face was more angular, her high cheek bones were more accentuated, her hair was darker than before and her pink, full lips were now red. She doesn't look like a clown or something along the lines. But it made her more mature looking, instead of sixteen, she looks more like a year or a couple more older.

"Rob," she croaked. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and the rest followed.

"Yes, love?" I smiled at her.

"My throats hurts."

"Hurts? Like burning?" Alice look at her, then she just squealed.

"I know what's different with her now! Her eyes are now ruby and she has this crescent scar on her neck!" I lifted her face a little and I saw what Alice was pointing out. The scar was near her shoulder.

"What? Is that what you were trying to figure out earlier?" Edward looked at her mischievously.

"Well, yeah."

Edward laughed at her and in a flash Alice was in front of him slapping his arm making him stop.

"Rob, I smell something. It makes my throat hurt more." Amber scrunched her nose up.

"Rob, I think she needs to hunt now." Jasper interrupted. I know he knew how she feels. I quickly got up and offered my hand to her, which she took eagerly.

"Let's -"

"Don't say go! She's gonna change first." Alice took her onside her closet and we heard a few groans and 'Alice, if you weren't a vampire, I would've bitten you.'

* * *

Yeay! I've finally finish this chappy! I've been wanting to finish this since last, last week, But I didn't have anytime. Hope you'll like it!  
REVIEW!!!!!

xoxo,  
jaliceΩ

**v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: So here's another chappy! Hope you like it! I'm sorry it's really short and things. I'm kinda busy with school.

* * *

Previously:

_"Don't say go! She's gonna change first." Alice took her onside her closet and we heard a few groans and 'Alice, if you weren't a vampire, I would've bitten you._'

APOV(Alice)

My vision is happening, it was twilight - the safest time of the day for us - and we were running around the forest. Okay, not _we,_ it was just Amber who was running after an elk. They do have some normal animals for us to hunt.

"Hey Aly." Jasper greeted, he was with Emmett earlier but decided to join us. I was just finishing the little elk I caught.

"You know Alice, I think Amber really needs my help now." Rob spoke. I told him that he had to let Amber catch her food for the first time and then he could help her. But it was almost impossible, she needs to learn to do things without magic when it comes to vampire things. She maybe trained to do magic but not to hunt.

Rob ran after Amber and the elk, half an hour later they were back, Rob was, as usual, clean but with little splatters of blood on his shirt and face, or should I say, lips. And Amber, looked like she swam in blood and mauled by a bear.

"Did you drink the blood or just used it as shower?" I asked her.

"Alice, do you know how hard it is run around without someone telling you what to do?" She complained.

"Wait, Rob didn't told you _how_ to hunt?" I thought I told him to tell her before letting her own her own.

After we taught Amber we went straight home where we found Izzy and Richard. Amber didn't attack anyone on our way home, so that's good because she also said she's not thirsty anymore.

"Amber!" Izzy pulled her aside, squealing.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what!"

"What?" As if Amber could tell her feelings she was a giddy as her sister.

"Richard!"

"What?"

"Got a date! With Madelyne!"

After a little more squealing the girls had to quiet down before Richards embarrasses himself in front of Madelyne. She was a girl with long blond hair and glittering gray eyes.

She was invited to have dinner with the rest of the family. We were also invited even though we all know that we don't eat. I mean, eat human food.

The sisters were pestering Richard for not doing this and that. We were laughing at them.

The guys even tried to eat human food, except Edward and Jasper. They almost choked but they kept it down. Emmett's face was contorted into disgust. Jack look liked he was going to throw up in his seat and Rob wasn't opening his mouth, he's food probably still in his mouth.

Everything was going right, well as we thought. It all happened too fast.

"Rob stop Amber!" I shouted. Amber almost attacked Madelyne as if she was really going to kill her. Emmett got a hold of her first then Rob tried to talk to her. Her eyes was focused on Madelyne who hands was - bleeding, it was bleeding! I blinked a few times trying to calm myself down. Her blood was like a perfume, it's scent spread in the room faster than you can say 'calm down' to yourself.

I could feel my eyes turning black, but we need to hold up this thirst. Since the accident at Bella's birthday we all had to practice our self control more.

The scent was really tempting, it smells like honey and caramel. Weird to say, but food of human scent is still something we could enjoy, sometimes.

Madelyne was stunned and scared at the same time and Richard was in front of her. Nobody knows what the Royal Family is hiding. _No one. _But I guess some_one_ know's now.

Their Dad told Richard to take Madelyne home and talk to her. He apologize for the trouble but all Madelyne could do was stare at Amber who was staring at her like she was going to eat her - literally.

Richard was glaring at Amber who was, at that time, trying to escape Rob and Emmett's hold to attack the too-stunned-to-scream girl.

After Jasper calmed Amber down we all left her and her parents in the dining room.

Jasper was really uneasy and shaking his head every now and then.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked him.

"Their emotions are too strong, Amber regrets what she did, I think if she can cry she'd be right now. Richard is on his way in, he's angry, sad and confused. Their parents are confused, too, and sad.

Rose and Emmett came in.

"Why didn't you see that?" Rosalie asked me. She was not mad, but kind of curious.

"You know she can't keep tabs on everything." Jazz spoke.

"You all know I can't see snap decisions." I told them.

"_Dad, I'll just leave. You know I' do anything for my brother or Izzy. Just let me, this is Richard's chance for happiness and I ruined it._" We heard Amber from the dining room downstairs because we were just a floor above them. _What a typical heroine._ Not that I don't like that side of her, but she's too kind and giving. Stubborn maybe, but she'd give up things for the people she love.

"Alice," Edward came in the room. "Why can't I read their minds, there's noting I hear."

"Maybe, there's just something wrong. Jazz is really trying to keep things calm down there. I haven't seen a vision since the dinner."

"Yeah, their powers are just too strong to control."

"_Amber! Stop crying would you! I love you, but sometimes you're too emotional and stubborn! Please, you didn't mean it, did you_?" It was now Izzy who was talking, or half-shouting.

"_Isabella, don't shout please, honey. I'll talk to your sister. We all know she didn't mean it._" Shyla spoke. It was the first time I heard her say Isabella to Izzy.

"_What if I mean it? What if I really don't like Madelyne!_"

Richard heard this, probably because he went on full out. "_What the hell is wrong with you?_"

Rob went out of the room, we're guessing he's gonna go to Amber. We followed him and we saw Richard almost red, Izzy, her hands on his shoulder, and their parents between them.

"She didn't do anything to you! Why did you scare her? What if- what if," He trailed, breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should send her where she belongs. To hell." He ran up past us. We were all staring after him.

"Richard! Get back here! You can't say those words to a lady especially you sister!" They're mom called after him.

"Aly, I'm not sure but, I think Richard regrets saying that." Jazz looked at me.

"That's why he got out the room, he was embarrass." Edward suddenly spoke.

"I thought you couldn't read minds, if you could, why couldn't I see into the fut-" Edward cut me off.

"Alice, your husband already said Richard regretted what he said. I just thought about the last part, because I would feel like that if I was in his place."

"I told you I'm leaving. I'm sorry for the trouble, Mom." Amber got up and left the room.

"Not you, too, Amber. Izzy, please go after your sister. I trust you, she listens to you." Shyla turned to Izzy who nodded and followed her sister.

Charles excused himself out of the room. Shyla apologize even though we told her it's okay and that we should be the one apologizing, then she followed Charles.

I was trying if I could see into something but still, there wasn't any vision. We were about to leave the room, too, when we heard someone shouting.

"_Why does it always have to be her? Always her, you have us, you have me. She has her new vampire family! Full vampires!_"

"_I'm sorry, son. And it's not always about her. We were glad about Madelyne, but if she really likes you she'd understand._"

"_Will she like me now that she knows we're different?_"

"_You're being shallow Jack, being different is not the same with being evil unlike our cousins." _That was Izzy's voice, and she sounds so serious.

Edward told us that we'd better give them privacy and let them talk things out. Rob went out to look for the sisters with Jack.

The day after the accident Richard and the girls weren't talking. Yes, even his twin, Izzy isn't talking to him.

"Hey Izzy, 'sup?" Emmett asked her.

"Nothing, you? Do you know that Amber is really hurt because of what Richard said? How could he! She really loves him! She was so happy about Madelyne and now he's blaming her. I understand that she didn't mean it!" Izzy's chest was heaving from anger.

"Calm down, he's just really - uhm - frustrated." I tried to comfort her. Jazz was frowning, I guess she was an emotional mess, not just her but the three of them.

"Do you know where he is?" Jazz asked her. Emmett and Rose left without saying anything.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was walking towards the forest, not that I was looking after him, I just saw him." She told him.

"Izzy, they say that when you have a twin you feel what the other does. What do you feel right now?" Jasper was quizzing her.

"Do you know that it's a lot stronger when your half-with half-vampire? And, yes, right now my sole connection to him is our emotion. It's kinda weird because I feel controlled and sad, and out of this world and - I can't explain it!" She waved her her hand in the air.

Jasper shook he's head, trying to clear things out. Not just any thing but emotions. Emotions that are surrounding him, running around like little kids.

Izzy was quiet and Jazz, I guess, was trying to keep her emotions straight. Jack came alone and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

I guess, he could comfort her better than we can because they were supposed to be together. I was pondering about looking around the forest suddenly, a vision came.

_Madelyne was crying, she was shaking._

_"Madelyne! Where are you?" Richard called._

_"S - she attacked me! Your family is a monster leave me alone!" She screamed, as she hide behind the tree._

_"I'm sorry Madelyne, but who attacked you?"_

_"You sister! She threatened to kill me! Looks at this!" Richard found her and she lift her head exposing her hand-marked neck._

_"She wouldn't! Are you sure Madelyne? I know my sister she wouldn't even think of doing that!"_

_"Well, she did Richard! She did! Do you think I would do this to myself?" She was in hysterics._ It makes me wanna slap her.

Then the vision disappeared.

**Meanwhile**_ (Third Person)_

Richard was with Madelyne, they were running. But Richard seems a little detached from the moment.

"Richard, what's wrong? You could tell me." She said.

"I - I guess I'm kinda scared that you found out about my sister." He looked at her.

"It's okay. But, maybe your sister can keep her distance." She sounds so scared. I mean, not the natural scared feeling.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. I'll tell her not to come around when your visiting or we could always meet here." He was being protective. Natural instinct.

"Are you sure she wouldn't attack me again?"

Madelyne's eyes glowed and became glassy, Richard's eyes reflected this, he finally fell. Fell into the trap.

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeeeee! I finally finished this! I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything. School and writers block are keeping me.  
Well, I hope you enjoy this! ^^

xoxo,  
⌡aL!cε


End file.
